Humanos: en busca de los orígenes
by camighost
Summary: los secretos de la guerra de los champiñones están a punto de ser revelados, el litch a regresado y Marshall lee necesita mantener a Fionna a salvo. ¿ podrá hacerlo? ¿dejara que muera en la aventura mas grande de su vida? ¡descubrelo aquí!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, me centre en un fiolee porque la pareja me encanta, y he leído bastante sobre ellos, así que espero que les guste esta historia llena de intrigas, enemigos poderosos y un pasado oculto a punto de revelarse.**

**Pd: los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen.**

**_Capítulo 1: La guerra de los champiñones_**

_Sangre, cuerpos por todos lados y gritos desesperados de dolor, no veía más que eso a mí alrededor._  
_Mi pueblo, mi familia y entre otras cosas, mi vida, estaban protegidos por una pequeña burbuja frágil alejada de lo que en verdad pasaba en el resto del mundo. Todos estábamos convencidos de que la creciente tensión entre las potencias involucradas no iba a alcanzarnos, que estábamos en un punto neutral que nadie se atrevía a tocar, que sería como la guerra fría, solo amenazas pero nada de acciones, oh que gran error cometimos._

_El infierno comenzó una mañana de sábado lluviosa, gris y sin mucho color, yo me encontraba en el centro comercial esperando a una chica, cuando la primera bomba estallo, me tiro varios metros de donde estaba inicialmente, y me había dejado sordo del oído derecho. Desorientado como estaba me levante y mire a mí alrededor._

_El panorama no era alentador, había centenares de muertos y bastantes heridos, y como si fuera poco, habían miles de soldados con emblemas del bando enemigo entrando y saliendo del lugar, matando a todo el que se les cruzaba en el camino, pensé más rápido de lo que me permitía mi situación actual, y me escondí detrás de unos pilares que sorprendentemente habían quedado en pie después de la estrepitosa explosión, mientras los escuchaba seguir de largo._

_Después de eso, los bombardeos se hicieron algo común, y comenzaron a reclutar a todo hombre que estuviera en capacidad de luchar en el campo de batalla, las propagandas para enlistarse invadían las grandes ciudades y los pequeños pueblos como el mío._

_No tarde en enlistarme en la armada movido por el impulso de quien ama a su patria y no tiene nada que perder más que a su familia._

_Ahh probablemente fue el peor error que he cometido en mi larga vida._

_Una semana después de haber terminado el entrenamiento que se les da a los soldados rasos bombardearon la base de mi pueblo, pensamos que acabaría ahí, pero que gran sorpresa nos dimos cuando solo 10 minutos después lanzaron la segunda bomba, no cualquier bomba, era como si la agonía vivida en Hiroshima Nagasaki y años más tarde en Chernóbil, estuviera siendo revivida en frente de mis ojos, todos murieron vaporizados, la gran bomba atómica destruyo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, dejo una enorme mancha quemada e inasequible en el suelo como muestra de la crueldad del hombre, sobreviví solo porque minutos antes de que la bomba estallara el avión en el que me iba para el campo de batalla había despegado._

_Lo perdi todo en segundos, ya no tenía un lugar al que volver, ya no tenía a nadie que me esperara o que me extrañara, ya no tenía nada._

_Fuimos recibidos en el campo de batalla por una lluvia interminable de plomo; estaban en pleno enfrentamiento cuando el avión abrió sus puertas para dejarnos salir, y nosotros más audaces de lo que realmente éramos nos escondimos detrás del muro improvisado que hicieron los demás soldados._

_De ahí en adelante fue como si el mismo demonio hubiera llegado a la tierra para quedarse._

_No exagero cuando digo que los cuerpos se apilaban en montañas y que los ríos se volvieron rojos, ya no sabíamos que eran los días y que eran las noches, vivíamos para pelear y para morir, y justo en medio de la masacre de donde todos estábamos seguros que nadie quedaría vivo, encontré algo extraño, perturbador y que aun después de tantos siglos me cuestiono si fue bueno o no haberlo encontrado._

_Hunson abeadeer era el comandante de mi escuadrón, un hombre viejo con una expresión más bien seria, misterioso y raro en toda medida. Él estaba a mi lado cuando estallo una mina volando a un soldado de rango inferior en pedazos y cuando recibí un balazo justo en toda la parte derecha de mi pecho perforando mi pulmón, estaba agonizando cuando él me levanto del suelo y me dijo lo siguiente:_

_-no te preocupes muchacho, vivirás, yo me encargare de eso-_

_No lo entendí hasta cuando vi su expresión, era un demonio, como los de las películas, con grandes dientes y ojos que presagiaban muerte, me mordió y juro que no había nada más doloroso que esa mordida, y cuando creí que al dejar de morderme mi martirio se acabaría, empeoro._

_No conocía dolor como ese, sentía que cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba por ayuda, era como si retorcieran todo tu cuerpo, me estaba volviendo loco, y justo cuando creí que no lo aguantaría y moriría, el dolor paro y todo se volvió negro._

_Desperté una semana después en un bunquer con aspecto demacrado donde había más gente con apariencia pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre, la primera persona con quien hable fue con el comandante hunson._

_-¿cómo te sientes muchacho?- me pregunto._

_-como si miles de bombas atómicas hubieran estallado en cada célula de mi cuerpo-dije incorporándome en la improvisada cama de hospital._

_El rio y dijo –no te preocupes muchacho, es lo que sienten todos al comienzo- ¿al comienzo? ¿Al comienzo de qué?_

_-¿comandante que fue lo que me hizo?-le pregunte._

_-te convertí en vampiro.- me quede mirándolo fijamente, no acababa de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo._

_-ok, ¿me está diciendo que estoy vivo porque me convirtió en vampiro?- dije con cara de no entender lo que pasaba._

_-si-_

_-usted está loco.- me levante de la cama tan rápido como pude, corrí hasta un espejo cercano y me mire en él, me sorprendí con lo que vi._

_Mi piel, mis ojos, hasta la expresión de mi rostro era completamente diferente, estaba tan pálido que me veía prácticamente azul, mi piel estaba helada, y mis ojos ya no eran verdes si no rojos, grite de espanto cuando me vi flotando sobre el suelo mire al comandante hunson con expresión de terror y el solo me dijo:_

_-bienvenido a la inmortalidad Marshall lee, rey de los vampiros- fue tan grande la impresión que me desmaye._

__**bueno hasta aquí les llega, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, estaré subiendo uno diario. ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola de nuevo, gracias a quienes han leido mi fic y me animan a continuarlo, sin mas que decir disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 2: Fionna, la humana.**

_Después de la primera impresión, y de unas cuantas bofetadas de parte del comandante Hunson para calmar mi creciente histeria, me contaron lo que sucedió en la semana que estuve inconsciente._

_Miles de bombas atómicas estallaron en todo el mundo, y los humanos que no mutaron murieron a causa de enfermedades como el cáncer o devorados por los que fueron antes sus hermanos. No quedo ni un solo vivo en el mundo, y la radiación estaba a niveles insoportables. La gente que veía venia de un lugar llamado nocheosfera y a pesar de que se veían como humanos, no lo eran realmente._

_-comandante-dije una vez que el termino de contarme las ultimas noticias sobre la guerra.- ¿qué es eso de que soy el rey de los vampiros?-_

_-en el momento en el que te mordí te acogí como mi hijo, frente a la sociedad de la nocheosfera tu eres mi hijo y el gobernante a quien tienen que rendirle cuentas- no dije nada frente a eso._

_Mi vida se había muerto con toda la gente de mi pueblo, no tenía familia, no había ni un solo ser humano en la tierra y yo desgraciadamente me había convertido en un demonio chupa sangre inmortal, cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era morirme. Viviría durante siglos, hasta el fin de los tiempos, solo, siendo el gobernante de una sociedad sacada de los cuentos de terror de mi infancia, sin la oportunidad de enamorarme, de formar una familia, o de morir como cualquier ser humano normal, estaba atrapado en la triste edad de 18 años para toda la eternidad, siendo un monstruo horrible y temido, muriendo cada día de dolor y melancolía._

…...

Amanecía en la fértil y hermosa tierra de Aaa cuando una jovencita de más o menos 15 años despertaba a causa de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, enfocaba lentamente la vista apreciando cada cosa que había en la habitación que compartía con su hermana mayor, cuando escucho un que la llamaban:

-Fionna, cariño, baja a desayunar-era Cake quien gritaba desde la cocina, Fionna se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, y bajo corriendo.

-buenos días, Cake- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días, cariño- dijo la pequeña gata mientras se metía la primera cucharada en la boca.

-Fionna, ¿recuerdas que Gumball nos prometió una información sobre la guerra de los champiñones?- Fionna apenas asintió con la boca llena de comida.

-mentita vino temprano en la mañana, con un mensaje de parte del dulce príncipe que decía que quería vernos en el dulce reino de inmediato, al parecer tiene buenas noticias, Fi-dijo Cake con una nota melosa en la voz.

-¿enserio?, pues ¿entonces que esperamos?, deja me cambio y salimos.- dijo Fionna saliendo disparada del comedor, para bajar momentos después ya vestida con su típico atuendo de blusa azul claro, minifalda azul oscuro, medias blancas y sus zapatos de correas, sin olvidar su fiel gorro de conejo que ahora usaba más suelto gracias a que era algo pequeño para su cabeza.

Salieron de la casa del árbol, el día tenía un clima agradable que a Fionna le gustaba, hacía que se relajara un poco de las presiones que traía ser una guerrera para todo un continente, que con el paso de los años se volvían más pesadas, y solo le traían más dudas de lo que fue su pasado y de lo que será su futuro, por eso, había recurrido al dulce príncipe, era el ser más inteligente sobre todo el continente, él tenía que saber lo que le había pasado a los humanos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo del dulce príncipe, este las recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa, las condujo a su despacho, donde les ofreció algunas golosinas.

-iré al grano, revise mi biblioteca, y me temo que no tengo nada para ti Fionna.-la aventurera perdió su sonrisa y asintió, realmente esperaba buenas noticias referente a ese tema.

-Pero, he llamado a alguien que vivió en esa época y que tal vez pueda ayudarlas en su búsqueda.-Fionna lo miro por un momento, y luego miro a Cake, la gata solo movió la cabeza en señal de no saber, fue cuando entro Marshall lee con su sombrilla y su bajo-hacha colgado en la espalda.

-¿para qué me llamaste bola de chicle?-dijo el dirigiéndose a Gumball quien solo frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-te llame, porque necesitamos hablar de un tema bastante delicado-

´´ ¿necesitamos? ´´Se dijo Marshall mentalmente, sin haberse percatado de la presencia de cake y de Fionna, puso cara de confusión, y Gumball hizo un gesto con su mano señalando algo enfrente de él, entonces el giro su rostro y vio que la chica y la gata se encontraban en la estancia.

-hey, fi, ¿que pasa?-dijo Marshall con expresión confusa.

-veras, necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de la guerra de los champiñones.- dijo la aventurera sin una pisca de tacto.

Marshall la miro, por un momento creyó que estaba bromeando, pero al ver las expresiones serias de todos se alarmo, realmente hablaba enserio.

-Oh…amm verán, tengo algo que hacer y se me hace tarde, ¡adiós!- entonces salió de nuevo por la ventana.

-¡Marshall!- lo llamo Fionna y también salto por la ventana colgándose de los pies de Marshall.

Cake y Gumball se levantaron rápido de las sillas y se asomaron gritando;-¡FIONNA!-

-¡¿estás loca, mujer?!-dijo Marshall tomando la mano de Fionna y levantándola a la altura de su rostro para evaluar su expresión.

-¡tú sabes que le paso a los humanos!, ¡tienes que decirme!-

-¡no lo hare!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡porque no necesitas saberlo!-grito Marshall silenciando cualquier queja que la aventurera hubiera podido emitir.

Fionna se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, evaluando cualquier cambio en la expresión de Marshall, pero no encontró nada, fue entonces cuando se enfadó y le grito:

-¡eres un egoísta!, ¡pensé que éramos amigos! ¡Y si tú no me dices nada entonces yo...!-fionna dudo por un segundo, que haría si no le decía, ¿patalear hasta morir?

-¿tú qué?- dijo Marshall aprovechándose de su duda.

-¡me marchare! ¡Buscare las respuestas que tú no me das!- dijo Fionna gritado despertando la cólera de Marshall quien la bajo al instante, camino en círculos bajo la atenta mirada de la chica hasta que se volvió a ella diciéndole:

-no harás eso, ¡te lo prohíbo!, no sabes lo que hay más allá de estas tierras, ¡morirás!- le dijo Marshall tomándola por los hombros para hacerla entender.

-¡no eres mi padre Marshall lee!- y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa del árbol, cake quien había presenciado toda la pelea de los dos jóvenes, salto de la ventana y siguió a su hermana

-¡espera Fionna!- dijo mientras corría detrás de su hermana menor.

Gumball que aún se encontraba en el balcón de su despacho, miró fijamente a Marshall quien tenía una mirada triste fijada en el suelo, jamás en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, lo había visto reaccionar así, dejo de mirarlo cuando Marshall con ojos de demonio subió como un rayo hasta el balcón y lo amenazo:

-¡si la ayudas a irse, te dejare tan seco como una pasa!-

-s-si- después de esto, se marchó a quien sabe dónde, dejando a Gumball asustado y pensativo, porque después de eso sabría lo que vendría y no sería bueno para su salud.

…...

La pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y personalidad indomable entro en la habitación como un huracán, tomo su maleta verde, la abrió y comenzó a empacar ropa, vendas, medicina, aguja he hilo, fósforos, una linterna, comida y agua, al terminar la cerro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo una pequeña consola que había salido de un rincón de su cuarto.

-me voy de aventuras BMO, cuida la casa por mi ¿está bien?-dijo Fionna agachándose y acariciando la parte superior de la pequeña consola.

-no pensaras irte sin mi ¿verdad?-se escuchó a cake decir desde el sofá, Fionna dejo a BMO y bajo las escaleras de un salto para encontrarse con su hermana.

-será peligroso.-

-no sería la primera vez-

-probablemente no volvamos vivas-

-tenemos que volver vivas o tu príncipe chupasangre ira a buscarnos al inframundo para volvernos a matar- dijo cake con tono pícaro, Fionna se sonrojo y dijo:

-¡él no es mi príncipe!, además estoy haciendo esto porque él no quiere decirnos nada-Cake la miro divertida, y le pregunto:

-¿Cuándo?- Fionna cambio de expresión y miro seriamente a su hermana:

-al amanecer.-

…...

Marshall se encontraba desesperado ante la inesperada situación que se le presento con Fionna, ¿desde cuándo tenia tantos deseos de saber sobre la guerra de champiñones?, no era algo digno de recordar, gracias al gran exterminio los gobernantes de todos los reinos decidieron que las generaciones futuras solo debían saber de la guerra que los humanos se despedazaron entre sí , la verdaderas razones deberían quedar ocultas para siempre.

Pero enigmáticamente estaban Fionna y Finn. Porque Fionna no era la única humana que pisaba la tierra como antes se suponía, estaba su hermano Finn quien protegía las lejanas tierras de Ooo y Marceline, su hermana gemela, a quien encontraron debajo de los escombros muriendo de envenenamiento, Marshall le rogo a Hunson Abadeer que la salvara y eso hizo, convirtiéndola en vampiro.

Ensimismado en los recuerdos que le trajo todo el tema de la guerra, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su casa, abrió la puerta, dejo su bajo-hacha en su incomodo sofá rojo y fue a la cocina a buscar unas fresas, tomo un tazón y se sentó en la alfombra de la sala a pensar mejor en el tema.

Marshall tenía miedo. El participo en la guerra, vivió sus horrores, y vio como toda la raza humana era exterminada, se suponía que en ese momento de la historia los humanos debieron haber desaparecido, el hecho de que Finn y Fionna existieran era un misterio, y prefería no saber que se escondía detrás de eso, pero ahora que Fionna estaba tan empecinada en saber qué fue lo que paso no le quedaba de otra que protegerla, seguirla hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

-muy bien pequeña idiota, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente-dijo Marshall en voz alta para luego tomar su bajo-hacha, su sombrilla y salir por donde minutos antes había entrado.

…...

Despuntaban los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte cuando Fionna y cake entraron en el despacho del dulce príncipe, tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo que se callera de su silla.

-¡dulce príncipe!, ¡necesitamos su ayuda!-dijo Fionna alzando la voz.

-¡Fionna! ¡Cake!, ¿qué es esa manera de entrar?-dijo Gumball con tono de reproche.

-lo sentimos su alteza pero ahora no es momento para eso- dijo Cake, Gumball la miro, se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en la silla dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-muy bien las escucho-

-nos iremos de viaje, buscaremos mis orígenes-dijo la pequeña niña sin dar mucho rodeos, Gumball la miro tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el chiste, pero cuando vio tal decisión en los ojos de Fionna se alarmo.

-es peligroso Fionna, probablemente no volverán vivas, ¿has pensado en lo que cake opina de esto?- Fionna frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a articular palabra cuando cake la interrumpió.

-estoy de acuerdo con esto, Gumball, tu y yo sabíamos que estoy pasaría, ella necesita saber que sucedió.- dijo la gata seriamente, el dulce príncipe la evaluó con su mirada.

-¿muy bien, en que necesitan que las ayude?- dijo cediendo.

-no sabemos por dónde comenzar, príncipe, usted es el único capaz de decirnos que ruta seguir- dijo Fionna con la mirada fija en Gumball.

Él lo medito por unos segundos y se levantó. Se dirigió a sus estantes de donde saco un mapa de Aaa y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

-tienen que ir aquí-dijo señalando con el dedo el punto que indicaba la ubicación de brillotopia.

-después deben infiltrarse en el castillo de la reina helada y robar los documentos que se encuentran en su sótano, una vez que hagan eso crucen la frontera, y vallan con mi hermana, ella podrá brindarles más información una vez que lleguen a Ooo, llévense este mapa, les será de ayuda- dijo el dulce príncipe pasándoles el mapa.

-gracias, dulce príncipe- dijo Fionna abrazándolo.

-¿cuándo parten?- pregunto con semblante preocupado.

-mañana a primera hora-Gumball asintió.

-un favor más, alteza- dijo cake.-déjenos quedar esta noche en su castillo.-

…

Hunson Abadeer estaba resolviendo unos asuntos importantes en su despacho cuando recibió a un visitante inesperado.

-¿cómo estas Hunson?, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el desconocido oculto entre las sombras.

-¿qué quieres?- dijo Hunson con frialdad.

-vaya, los años te han vuelto un vejete amargado- dijo el desconocido con tono burlón.

-déjate de estupideces y dime que es lo que quieres…..litch- y entonces el horripilante ser salió de las sombras.

-quiero la cabeza de Finn el humano y Fionna la humana- dijo de manera cortante.

-déjalos en paz litch, son inofensivos-

-te has ablandado Hunson, sabes que los humanos debieron extinguirse hace un milenio, ese era el trato para que alcanzaras el poder en la nocheosfera-al escuchar eso hunson se tensó.

-lo sé, pero son solo unos niños, no pueden hacernos ningún mal litch, te ordeno que no interfieras- le dijo Hunson con un tono de suma autoridad.

-¡tú no me das ordenes!, ¡quiero a esos humanos pasando a mejor vida o quien muera vas a ser tú!- le grito el litch con su voz desfigurada de la ira mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

- no tienes poder litch, no puedes matarme, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie- dijo Hunson con una expresión burlona en su cara.

-¿eso crees?- le dijo el litch de manera misteriosa, Hunson desconcertado no se percató de que alguien más los acompañaba en la estancia, para cuando reacciono ya era tarde, el desconocido lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo.

-bien pequeña, tú me llevaras a la superficie-dijo el litch con una sonrisa macabra en su desfigurado rostro, mientras la sombra salía a la luz revelando ser Ashley, la exnovia de Marshall lee.

-si, mi amo- dijo la chica sonriendo de manera malvada.


	3. Chapter 3

**!hola a todos!, aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de esta loca historia, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 3: complicaciones**

Faltaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera. Gumball, Fionna y Cake se encontraban en la salida del dulce reino esperando a que los primeros rayos de sol despuntaran por el horizonte. El dulce príncipe miro a Fionna quien observaba el espectáculo con suma atención. Cuanto había crecido esa pequeña niña que antes le juraba amor eterno, que protegía las tierras de Aaa mas porque le parecía divertido que porque fuera su obligación.

Ahora, frente a sus ojos, tenía a una jovencita de 15 años que buscaba sus orígenes arriesgándose a morir en el camino. Hubiera preferido que aquella niña jamás creciera.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo único que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ir, con la esperanza de verla volver tan radiante como siempre fue.

Justo cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar con su luz las praderas, Fionna dijo:

-Es hora.-Gumball cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza, si ella no volvía, se sentiría culpable toda la vida, sin mencionar que Marshall lo mataría por ayudarla en esto.

Cake suspiro. Sabía que todo eso era una locura, pero a donde fuera su hermana, también iría ella, se encargaría de traerla de regreso o ella no podría vivir sabiendo que la dejo morir.

-Fionna…-comenzó el dulce príncipe, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas, pero Fionna lo interrumpió.

-volveremos, le doy mi palabra de heroína, dulce príncipe.- dijo Fionna mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Gumball se sintió intimidado por esa mirada tan profunda, era como mirar el fondo del mar, entonces vio algo destellar en ese azul tan bonito y supo que no podría detenerla. Sonrió y dijo:

-mi reino y yo tenemos tu palabra, Fi, que Glob las acompañe.- las abrazo a las dos y entonces ellas partieron sin mirar atrás.

...

Marshall estaba desesperado, se había marchado con la intención de resolver algunos asuntos antes de irse, pero le había tomado más tiempo del que debió tomarle, ahora estaba volando tan rápido como podía hacia la casa del árbol, pero cuando llego no encontró nada, ni siquiera a BMO.

Lanzo un grito de frustración. Esa mocosa no podía haberse largado, no sabía ni por donde comenzar, los únicos que sabían el camino a las ruinas eran él y Gumball….

Entonces, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una roca, Marshall salió de la casa y voló hasta el dulce reino. Gumball debe tenerlas bajo llave si sabe lo que le conviene.

El vampiro tubo que volar más rápido, los incipientes rayos del sol estaban alcanzándolo, cuando diviso el dulce reino, acelero esquivando todos los arboles hasta alcanzar el balcón del despacho de Gumball, donde paro en seco, entro y salto para quedar de pie en el escritorio de un muy atemorizado dulce príncipe.

-h-hola Marshall.- dijo Gumball tratando de sonar seguro pero fallando en el intento.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- dijo Marshall alzando la voz.

-n-no se de quien me hablas.-dijo Gumball desviando la mirada, Marshall se impaciento y tomo su bajo-hacha para apuntar al cuello del dulce príncipe que por un momento perdió todo su color pero no se apartó.

-¡si no me dices donde está, te rebano el cuello!-Gumball lo miro fijamente y con una valentía que ni él conocía dijo:

-y ¿entonces que harás cuando la encuentres?, ¿meterla en una torre y encerrarla ahí por los próximos 100 años?-

-eso, para empezar.- dijo Marshall de manera seca.

-no seas ridículo. Estas enceguecido Marshall, estabas tan seguro de que ella se quedaría aquí para siempre, que no te diste cuenta que esto podía pasar.- Marshall solo lo miro, bajo su arma y floto sobre el escritorio.

-es tu culpa que se haya ido.- termino Gumball con voz firme.

-incluso si se lo hubiera contado, ella se hubiera largado, yo solo fui un soldado en esa guerra, lo que se no es más que historia, incluso para los altos mandos los pormenores eran secretos.- dijo Marshall calmándose un poco.

Gumball lo miro y suspiro, se sentía dolido con Marshall, de una u otra manera era culpa de él que ella se hubiera ido, pero confiaba en ella, y por eso le estaba consiguiendo tiempo para que se alejara y Marshall no la alcanzara, al menos hasta llegar a Ooo.

Se formó un silencio penetrante, de esos que nadie soporta, de esos que dicen todo y dicen nada.

-¿qué camino tomaron?- Pregunto Marshall calmadamente.

-no lo sé.-respondió Gumball sintiendo como su integridad física corría peligro.

Marshall lo miro, se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejo de flotar, camino hasta la puerta y volvió apoyándose en las dos manos en el escritorio y con voz sumamente suave volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué camino tomaron?- Gumball trago grueso.

-y-ya te dije que no lo sé.-Marshall suspiro y volvió a caminar a la puerta para quedarse a medio camino bajo la atenta y atemorizada mirada del dulce príncipe.  
De repente se volvió con la cara completamente desfigurada de la furia, con ojos de demonio y mostrando los colmillos, salto al escritorio y tomo a Gumball de la camisa.

-¡DIME POR DONDE CARAJOS SE FUERON!- grito Marshall con la voz completamente distorsionada.

''lo siento Fionna'' dijo Gumball mentalmente –t-tomaron el c-camino hacia brillotopia.- Marshall al escuchar eso volteo al perchero donde encontró un enorme sombrero de color negro.

Sin decir palabra y volviendo a la normalidad, tomo el sombrero probando si lo cubría todo, y cuando se aseguró de que así fuera, se aproximó al balcón y antes de saltar dijo:

-te matare cuando vuelva, bola de chicle.- y salto.

Gumball solo se escurrió en la silla. Se sentía cansado, por un momento juro que Marshall iba a matarlo, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse el sudor y sonrió. Al menos con Marshall pisándole los talones, la pequeña aventurera tenía más probabilidades de regresar a salvo junto con Cake.

...

Fionna se agarraba fuerte del lomo de cake, tenían que apresurarse o Marshall las alcanzaría y entonces no las dejaría ir a ningún lado. Corrieron y corrieron y cuando cake ya no pudo más, se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un peluche y se escondió en la maleta de Fionna mientras que ella siguió corriendo durante unas 2 horas seguidas.

Se desviaron un poco del camino para tomar agua en un arroyo cercano, la aventurera se arrodillo, bajo su maleta y la abrió. Saco uno de los tantos tarros que tenía para llenar con agua y lo lleno, entonces cake también salió y metió toda su cara en el pequeño riachuelo. Una vez que cake saco su cabeza, se sentaron en una roca cercana al arroyo.

Cake se lamia su pata cuando se percató de que su hermana estaba más callada de lo normal.

-hermanita, ¿estás bien?-pregunto la gata con tono preocupado.

-si…-dijo Fionna con tono ausente. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego añadió.

-¿crees que Marshall ya se dio cuenta de que nos fuimos?-

Cake sonrió. Su hermana era como un libro abierto –no lo sé, pero nos conviene que aún no lo haya hecho o si no, nos colgara.-

-lo sé, es solo que….hubiera preferido no irme de pelea con el…-dijo la pequeña con tono triste.

La gata suspiro, su hermana era muy lenta cuando de sentimientos se trataba, ella no sospechaba ni lo que ella sentía.

-¿quieres disculparte con él?- Fionna la miro alarmada y dijo.

-¡nunca!, él tiene la culpa de que hayamos discutido.- cake rio. Fionna jamás cambiaria.

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Fionna miro tristemente al arroyo y suspiro, no llevaban un día de viaje y ya extrañaba todo. Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, hubiera deseado no haber discutido con Marshall pero ya nada podía hacer, así que levanto la cabeza, miro el cielo y sonrió. Si quería volver a verlo tenía que darse prisa y no morir en el intento.

-vámonos cake, el camino es largo y aun no tenemos donde dormir.- dijo Fionna.

-si.- dijo cake y se levantó para seguir caminando entre los arboles del bosque.

Caminaron durante 3 horas más en las que no pararon más que para comer, el bosque se hacía húmedo y frio con forme avanzaba el día, habían parado un momento para descansar cuando escucharon un ruido.

Fionna se tensó y desenvaino su espada. Cake alertada por el acto de su hermana se puso en la retaguardia de esta, en posición de defensa. El ruido venia de los arbustos, que no dejaban de moverse, Fionna miraba fijamente hacia ese punto, esperando que cualquier cosa saliera a atacarlas, pero todo lo que vieron salir fue una ardilla. Las hermanas suspiraron y se relajaron, cuando el ruido volvió pero en mayor medida.

A continuación salió el príncipe grumoso gritando ´´¡sálvese quien pueda!´´ después una jauría de lobos que tomaron distinto camino y luego nada, silencio total. Cake desconcertada se acercó a los arbustos.

-despreocúpate chamaca, no hay nada- dijo la gata con tono jovial.

Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y volvieron a su posición inicial, salieron pájaros y demás animales del bosque, y finalmente salió un enorme ciclope que por poco las aplasta.

-oh pero miren que tenemos aquí.- dijo el ciclope en tono burlón levantando a Fionna y a cake del suelo.

-¡bájanos ya!- grito Fionna enfadada.

El ciclope soltó una carcajada –tu no me das ordenes pequeña rata.-

Entonces, cake comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande, el ciclope viendo eso, la lanzo contra una enorme piedra, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Fionna se enfureció y saco un puñal que tenía escondido entre la ropa. Se lo clavo al ciclope en la mano y aprovechando que la soltó, recogió su espada que había quedado abandonada en el suelo, y se colocó en posición de ataque

-¡me las pagaras, sabandija!- grito el ciclope lanzando su puño contra Fionna.

La aventurera vio el puño aproximarse y lo esquivo antes de que pudiera aplastarla, salto y comenzó a correr por encima del brazo del ciclope, con maestría le hizo un corte en la mejilla a la enorme bestia y con una patada lo golpeo en el ojo.

El ciclope al sentir el golpe, mando su mano de nuevo a la cara y atrapo a Fionna lanzándola, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, y rebotara escupiendo sangre, aprovechándose de eso, el ciclope lanzo de nuevo su puño con intención de aplastarla, pero la chica de cabellos dorados fue más inteligente y rodo sobre si misma salvándose del enorme golpe, se levantó respirando con dificultad y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, clavo su espada en la palma de la mano del ciclope dejándolo pegado al suelo volvió a subir hasta alcanzar de nuevo su rostro, saco la espada retráctil que le había regalado Gumball , y se la clavó en toda la frente, hizo peso hacia abajo y abrió una enorme herida en la cara, alcanzando el cerebro y cortando el ojo por la mitad, el ciclope soltó un alarido y cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-¡Cake!- dijo Fionna corriendo a donde estaba su hermana, la zarandeo un poco hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Fi…-la gata se incorporó de golpe.-¡Fionna, el ciclope….!- Fionna la silencio poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-ya acabe con el.- dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que cake mirara en dirección al ciclope.

-¡wow hermanita, eres genial!- dijo cake con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Fionna rio y se incorporó levantando a cake en sus brazos –vamos, ha anochecido, y necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde acampar.-

...

Anochecía en las lejanas tierras de Ooo cuando una correspondencia de suma urgencia fue recibida en el laboratorio de la dulce princesa, quien se encontraba en un importante experimento

-majestad, tiene correo.-le dijo su mayordomo mentita.

-¿sabes de quién es?- respondió sin despegar los ojos del tubo de ensayo.

-es de su hermano, majestad.- dijo el mayordomo con tono suave.

Bonnibell puso el tubo de ensayo en un soporte especial y tomo la carta que tenía el mayordomo para ella.

-gracias mentita, ya puedes retirarte.- dijo con tono amable.

El mayordomo asintió y se retiró. La dulce princesa se quitó las gafas protectoras y fue a buscar en su escritorio un abre-sobres, se sentó y abrió la carta:

_Querida Bonnibell:_

_Seré breve, Fionna va para haya y busca respuestas, ya sabes que La Alianza de los Reinos lo tiene prohibido, se discreta hermana y ten cuidado, tengo la esperanza de que Fionna descubrirá lo que por tantos siglos ha sido un secreto para todos._

_Att: Gumball_

La dulce princesa leyó la carta por lo menos unas 10 veces. Sabía lo que significaba y si Fionna estaba en busca de respuestas probablemente Finn se fuera detrás de ella. La Alianza de los Reinos no podía enterarse de lo que pasaba, si lo hacían, podría tomarse como conspiración y la cabeza de su hermano y la suya rodarían por cómplices. La Alianza ni siquiera sabía que quedaban humanos sobre la tierra y cuando lo supieran iban a tomar represalias.

...

Había anochecido completamente y Marshall no estaba ni a medio camino. Se había cruzado con una manada de lobos que no lo dejaron en paz hasta que el no puso su cara de demonio y para acabar de completar el sol lo agotaba de sobre manera, tenía que parar en cada sombra que veía para alimentarse y descansar.

Estaba preocupado, Fionna le llevaba bastante camino de ventaja, el bastardo de Gumball lo atraso lo suficiente como para que le fuera difícil alcanzarla. Se sentía impotente, tenía todo en contra, La Alianza no podía enterarse de que Fionna y Finn existían, su padre no debía saber que Fionna se había marchado, Gumball podría ser ejecutado por esto y si las cosas iban a mal, probablemente tendrían una segunda guerra a punto de estallar sobre sus cabezas.

Necesitaba detener a Fionna o por lo menos asegurarse de que La Alianza no se enterara de nada, si ella moría se volvería loco, para el vampiro ninguna vida valía mas que la de Fionna, ninguna era tan importante, ninguna era tan irremplazable.

Marshall acelero, tenía que alcanzarla a como diera lugar.

...

Hace media hora habían encontrado un buen lugar para dormir, Fionna se encontraba en frente de la fogata asando un pedazo de carne de un conejo que habían cazado en el camino, mientras que Cake estaba terminando de armar las tiendas.

Cuando la gata termino de armarlas, se sentó al lado de su hermana quien se hallaba pensativa.

-Cake….-comenzó la humana- ¿porque hay tanto secretismo en torno a la guerra de los champiñones?-

La gata le lanzo una mirada nerviosa.-bueno, cuando tú eras solo una bebe cuando mi padre me conto que La Alianza de los Reinos, prohibió que se les fuera enseñado a las futuras generaciones lo que paso en esa época.-

-¿nunca te dijo porque?-le pregunto Fionna con curiosidad.

-no, el no sabía más que eso, el pacto se hizo justo para finalizar la guerra.-dijo cake seria.

Fionna no dijo nada frente eso, se levantó y se fue a dormir, tenía que descansar, el viaje que les esperaba seria largo en toda medida.

Cake la vio meterse a la tienda y suspiro. Se odiaba por mentirle a su hermana, pero lo hacía por protegerla, su padre le conto más de lo que tenía que saber en realidad, a riesgo de ser cazado como rata y ser asesinado si se enteraban de que había estado de bocón.

Ahora solo esperaba que lo que fuera a pasar en el viaje no las matara y no arrasara con medio mundo como hace un milenio.

...

Era media noche, los animales del bosque de manzanas estaban inquietos y el viento no soplaba. El paisaje parecía haber salido de una película de terror.

Ashley se encontraba en la mitad de un claro abriendo un portal desde Aaa a la nocheosfera, de pronto cuando termino de decir las palabras mágicas, se abrió una grieta en el aire que se chupaba todo a su interior.

La vampira espero unos minutos, hasta que el agujero se tapono con algo, entonces sonrió.

Primero salió una mano, y luego un pie, hasta que por fin la cosa que había salido del hueco piso tierra firme.

-bienvenido amo.- dijo Ashley haciendo una reverencia.

-buen trabajo pequeña, ahora llévame al dulce reino.-dijo el litch con voz distorsionada y risa macabra.

**Bueno ¡hasta aquí les llega!, de aquí en adelante se abren muchas interrogantes que giran en torno a los secretos de la guerra de los champiñones, así que ¡no se lo pierdan!, tal vez del capitulo 6 en adelante me tarde en subirlos, regreso a clases y tendré una asquerosa semana de evaluaciones, ¡espero sus reviews! x) gracias por leer, sin mas que decirles, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	4. chapter 4

_**Hola a todos!, bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero he tenido complicaciones a la hora de escribirlo, demasiadas cosas que hacer y todo eso, bueno sin mas por el momento, disfrútenlo.**_

**Capitulo 4: Brillotopia. (parte 1)**

El dulce príncipe estaba descansando en sus aposentos cuando de repente una ventana se abrió despertándolo por completo, él se levantó y cerró la ventana respirando profundo.

-no sabía que era tan asustadizo, su majestad.- Gumball se voltio tan rápido que por un momento Ashley, quien también estaba en la habitación creyó que se había roto el cuello.

-¡litch!-dijo Gumball alzando la voz.

-para servirle su majestad.- dijo el horripilante ser con expresión burlona.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Gumball endureciendo su voz.

-vaya, ¿desde cuándo es tan valiente? Alteza.- dijo el litch burlándose de Gumball.

-desde que casi destruyes todo Aaa y Ooo, ahora ve al grano,litch.-dijo el dulce príncipe.

Al litch se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.-¿dónde está la humana?-

Gumball palideció.-no lo sé.-

El litch soltó una carcajada amarga.-por favor.-desapareció y reapareció en frente del dulce príncipe.

-no juegue conmigo alteza, es lo que menos le conviene-dijo la bestia.

-realmente no sé dónde está, litch.-mentía, lo sabía pero no le haría eso a Fionna, no le mandaría al litch, ya era suficiente con que se tuviera que cuidar de La Alianza.

-si no me dice dónde está, voy a arrasar con toda la dulce gente.- Gumball lo miro, tenía que escoger entre su reino y Fionna, cerró los ojos y suspiro, la respuesta era clara.

-no sé dónde está, litch- la bestia lo miro, tratando de percibir una falla en su seguridad pero no vio nada, entonces se alejó y junto con Ashley, salto por la ventana.

El dulce príncipe se asomó rápido y lo vio alejarse en el horizonte, suspiro. Fue una locura, pero la amistad de Fionna valía más, y su vida era lo más importante para todos. Ahora lo importante era saber que tramaba el litch y fuera lo que fuera, no sería bueno para nadie.

...

El vampiro comenzaba a irritarse, había parado a descansar por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de camino, realmente eso de no poder salir al sol era todo un asco, en momentos como esos, Marshall maldecía su suerte y maldecía a la mocosa de Fionna.

No podía quedarse como niña buena en Aaa, tenía que largarse a buscar lo que no se le había perdido. Pero si ella era tonta, él era el triple de tonto por seguirla. Se levantó de mala manera y siguió flotando durante unos minutos más hasta que encontró algo que le mejoro el humor.

Un ciclope muerto.

¿Qué tenía de bueno un ciclope muerto?

Nada en realidad. Lo bueno era quien lo había asesinado. Si había un ciclope con un día de muerto, Fionna no podía estar muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Marshall se llevó una mano a la frente, verdaderamente esa niñita no tenía delicadeza ni si quiera para matar a un ciclope. Pero qué más daba, le estaba dejando pistas para seguirla, y no iba a desaprovecharlas.

...

9:00 am.

Fionna y cake se encontraban caminando de nuevo entre los árboles, la mañana era soleada y calurosa. El silencio inundaba el lugar y la chica estaba demasiado callada, más de lo normal. Cake la miraba y aunque algunas veces trato de entablar conversación, no logro mantenerla.

Después de un momento más de silencio, la aventurera suspiro. Estaba cansada de tanta quietud y de tanta melancolía, tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que ya no soportaba quedarse callada. Sin embargo no pronunciaba palabra tampoco.

Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez.-Marshall….-dijo la humana en medio de un susurro.

Cake la miro y soltó una carcajada corta, Fionna la miro desconcertada.

-oh Fionna, creí que suspirabas por el príncipe flama.-dijo cake alegre de poder molestar a su hermana y romper la tensión tan incómoda que había en el ambiente.

Fionna se sonrojo furiosamente y frunció el ceño.- ¿de qué hablas?-

-de Marshall por supuesto.-dijo Cake con sonrisa pícara.

-oh por favor, ¿de dónde sacas que Marshall me gusta?-dijo Fionna con tono molesto.

-yo nunca dije que te gustaba.-dijo cake.

´´touche´´ pensó Fionna, poniéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Cake se rio al ver la expresión de su hermana, siempre era divertido y saludable comenzar las mañanas molestando a Fionna la humana.

La aventurera bufo. Lo aceptaba, quería a Marshall de una forma loca y posesiva. Pero, ¿Quién no?, el chico era demasiado sexy e irresistible a los ojos de cualquiera que prácticamente era de locos no estar interesada en él. Es que había que ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta del tremendo físico que tiene, ¡el muchacho esta de infarto! Así que se sentía poderosa cuando las demás la miraban con envidia al ver que él siempre la prefería a ella.

Soltó una pequeña risita embelesada y se sonrojo.

Cake la miro sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Fionna sonreír como tonta enamorada, ni siquiera cuando fue novia del príncipe flama, era nuevo pero alentador.

Entonces la acompaño en su risita hasta que un ruido las alertó, se pusieron en guardia y esperaron, veían los arbustos moverse hasta que ceso y vieron una lengua asomarse por entre las hojas. Desconcertadas se acercaron un poco más, Fionna estiro la mano y la toco con el dedo índice.

-¡puajj!- dijo la humana al sentir la textura viscosa de la cosa rara que vio entre los arbustos.

Fue cuando la serpiente de 10 km de largo se enderezo en la mitad de su estatura, Fionna y Cake se sorprendieron y se miraron entre sí con desesperación.

-¡CORRE!- grito la gata estirándose para enrollarse en el hocico del enorme animal y evitando que se las comiera vivas a las dos.

Y efectivamente Fionna corrió. Pero hacia la serpiente con espada en mano y dando un salto poderoso, se montó en el lomo enterrando su espada y haciendo que el animal se retorciera aún más liberándose de cake y arrojando a Fionna lejos contra la copa de un árbol de donde se sostuvo para no caer. Cake la vio y se estiro para bajarla.

Una vez estando en el suelo se escondieron de tras de una enorme roca.

-¿de dónde rayos salen estas cosas?-pregunto Fionna con un dejo de frustración en la voz, a ese paso Marshall las encontraría en un parpadeo.

-no lo sé hermanita.-dijo cake preocupada.

-¡ahg!-la humana gruño y medito por un momento.-Cake tengo un plan, que a menos que esa cosa se multiplique como los gusanos, funcionara.-

-escúpelo chamaca que no hay tiempo.-

La serpiente estaba destruyendo todo el bosque en busca de comida, cuando Fionna y Cake salieron de nuevo al ataque, la serpiente llevaba medio bosque destruido. Entonces llevando a cabo su plan las hermanas rodearon al animal y Cake comenzó a gritar.

-¡oye tu cosa apestosa!, ¡inútil y maloliente!, ¡mírame gusano súper desarrollado!- la enorme serpiente volteo a ver a la gata y arremetió contra ella mientras que Fionna sacaba sus dos espadas y les untaba algo en el filo.

Al terminar, Fionna tomo impulso y comenzó a correr, dio un gran salto y aterrizo justo en la cabeza de la serpiente cortándola por la mitad con las 2 espadas.

-¡bien hecho chamaca!-grito cake con alegría, pero no duro mucho cuando escucho un grito.

-¡FIONNA!-la aventurera se volteo y abrió los ojos.

´´rayos´´ pensó alarmada y luego musito-Marshall.- el vampiro se aproximaba con una expresión que daba miedo.

Fionna estaba a punto de echarse a correr hacia el bosque con cake en brazos pero la tierra comenzó a temblar ´´y ahora que´´ pensó. Marshall se detuvo en el aire y Cake corrió con torpeza hacia su hermana para después lanzarse a sus brazos.

Entonces fue cuando la enorme serpiente que fue partida por la mitad fue devorada por una más grande.

Cake se hizo pequeña y se escondió en la mochila de su hermana mientras Marshall tomaba a Fionna de las manos y comenzaba a elevarse para salir volando antes de ser devorados por esa cosa.

Volaron alrededor de media hora cuando Marshall aterrizo al final del bosque. Las soltó y Fionna dejo salir un suspiro.

-creo que desde ahora odio las serpientes gigantes que devoran a otras serpientes gigantes.- dijo la humana recuperando el color después del tremendo susto que se había llevado.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Marshall y guardo silencio para contemplar a Fionna quien ya se había sentado en el césped, la encontraba hermosa después de un día que no la había visto, se sintió idiota por aquellos pensamientos, y se quedó mirándola mientras era observado por cake quien lo miraba con picardía.

-cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba.-le dijo cake burlándose, el solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, era difícil recordar donde y con quien estaba con ese bombón por delante.

Entonces se golpeó mentalmente, estaba ahí con ellas dos porque Fionna estaba haciendo una estupidez. Entonces el enfado y la irritación que sintió al principio de la pelea con Fionna afloraron en el de nuevo.

-Fionna.-dijo Marshall con tono de voz seria, la aventurera se estremeció.

-Marshall.- dijo Fionna tratando de sonar firme pero fallando estrepitosamente

-volvamos a casa.-dijo Marshall acercándose a ella para levantarla de suelo, la chica viendo ese acto se levantó rápidamente y se alejó.

-no voy a regresar hasta que no encuentre lo que busco.-dijo la humana esta vez sonando más segura y tranquila que en un comienzo.

Marshall dejo de levitar y puso sus pies firmes en el suelo, estaba conteniéndose porque en cualquier momento le gritaría, pero si lo hacía no tendría buenos resultados y ella lo odiaría, tomo mucho aire por la nariz y lo saco por la boca para calmarse un poco.

-está fuera de discusión Fionna, te vienes conmigo.-dijo Marshall con voz suave. Fionna frunció el ceño.

-ire a brillotopia, al reino helado y luego cruzare la frontera, eso es lo que hare.-dijo la humana mirándolo desafiante mientras esperaba su reacción.

Se formó un silencio incómodo y la aventurera se comenzó a asustar, conocía muy bien a Marshall, era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y algo le decía que si no comenzaba a correr, la mataría allí mismo. Por esa razón comenzó a alejarse lentamente, Marshall volteo y se enfadó como nunca al verla alejarse de él, sus ojos brillaron con destellos rojos y Fionna supo que era momento de emprender la huida.

-¡FIONNA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!- grito Marshall hecho una furia, y la muchacha en vez de detenerse, acelero más.

-¡ni lo sueñes Marshall lee!-grito desde la distancia

-¡corre más rápido Fionna nos va a alcanzar!- dijo cake quien corría detrás de ella aterrada de que el vampiro en medio de su rabia les hincara el diente.

Corrían colina abajo a lo que les deban sus piernas, hasta que Fionna miro hacia atrás y vio la cara de Marshall, sintió miedo y en medio de su distracción tropezó y termino rodando pendiente abajo. Cake grito y Marshall aumento su velocidad, estuvo en el final en un parpadeo y cuando la humana dio un salto en una desnivelación, el la recibió en sus brazos, la aventurera que tenía los ojo cerrados los abrió de nuevo encontrándose con la mirada carmesí de un enfadado Marshall.

-entiende, hay cosas que no debes saber, si sales de los límites de Aaa habrán consecuencias terribles.-dijo Marshall afligido.

Fionna suavizo su mirada y adquirió una expresión seria, no sabía que pasaba y ya no le gustaba el tinte que estaba tomando el asunto.

-¿de qué hablas Marshall?, ¿qué escondes?-Fionna pregunto y Marshall la miro un segundo a los ojos para luego mirar sus labios, cuanto anhelaba besarlos.

-no puedo dejarte ir sabiendo que morirás.-dijo el vampiro evadiendo la pregunta de la humana hábilmente.

-no moriré, confía en mí, necesito hacer esto, o no podre vivir en paz.-dijo Fionna con tono bajo y serio, un tono que dejo a Marshall desarmado, no podría negarle nada a esa mocosa que tanto quería.

Marshall suspiro. Y cake llego junto a ellos, con expresión grave, el bajo a Fionna y se sentó en el pasto. Estúpida alianza, con sus estúpidas reglas, era tan difícil hacer algo con todo en contra.

Miro a la humana.- ahh confió en ti Fi, pero si van, morirán, harás que te maten y que maten a tu hermana.- Fionna se sintió culpable, ella lo sabía pero sabía también que cake no la dejaría ir sola.

-iré contigo.- dijo Marshall al final.

-¿qué?-

-iré contigo, si vas a cometer una locura, al menos no dejare que mueras.- dijo Marshall mirándola firme.

Fionna sonrió. El vampiro era fantástico en verdad.

-gracias.- dijo con los ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa encantadora.

El vampiro se sonrojo. Odiaba que ella le hiciera eso, estaba a su merced y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, pero por alguna razón era lo bastante tonta como para no darse cuenta.

Cake miro a Marshall con sorpresa, el pobre la amaba con locura, y estaba muriéndose por dentro al no tenerla, por otro lado él podía darle información de la alianza, al ser tan viejo y tan antiguo, debía saber que pasó hace un milenio.

...

El paisaje era lúgubre en la nocheosfera, algo muy común si consideramos que hablamos de un lugar que es semejante al infierno. Hunson abeeder estaba despertando cuando enfoco mejor su mirada y se encontró con unos barrotes. Lo tenían prisionero, Ashley y el litch se habían encargado de eso y si nadie había armado revuelo aún era porque o lo creían muerto o no lo sabían. Eso no le daba mucho tiempo para actuar, tampoco podía avisarle a sus hijos en qué situación se encontraban ahora, y la alianza no debía enterarse de nada o algo peor que la tercera guerra mundial más conocida como la guerra de los champiñones podría pasar...

Flash back

El comandante abeeder se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo con poca iluminación y cierta humedad, dirigiéndose a una improvisada sala de reuniones. Se encontraban en uno de los muchos bunquers que había debajo de la tierra y que debido a la última explosión tuvieron que conectar para poder ir de un lugar a otro, no había otra manera, la superficie era lo suficientemente toxica como para matar a un vampiro.

Mientras iba caminando logro divisar una puerta con dos guardias en ella, no lo detuvieron cuando paso a su lado y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una sala de juntas hecha un caos gracias a la estridente gritería que provocaban los gobernantes de los reinos.

-¡es una locura! ¡No quedan humanos! ¡Nadie en este maldito planeta es humano ahora! No hay razón para conservar las políticas anteriores, ¡es estúpido!-dijo Edgar, el rey flama.

-¡esas estúpidas leyes como las llamas son lo único que nos mantuvo como sociedad mientras éramos humanos!-grito Guy el dulce rey de esa época.

-¡oh claro! ¡Fueron tan buenas que mira como acabamos!, ¡estamos muriendo! Y ni siquiera somos humanos.-dijo el rey grumoso.

El comandante suspiro. Todos habían perdido mucho más de lo que era necesario, la guerra no solo se había llevado sus familias sino que también arraso con su humanidad, porque todos los que estaban presentes en esa sala nacieron como humanos, pero la radiación que no logro matarlos logro convertirlos en monstruos jamás olvidaría la expresión de Darwin el rey grumoso cuando despertó. Durante días no quiso comer y rompió todo espejo que estaba a su alcance, estaba destrozado.

Cerro los ojos y se paso la mano por el cabello, sabia cuanto estaban sufriendo, el mismo había vivido en carne propia la desgracia que significaba dejar de ser humano, pero no podían quedarse en esa enorme habitación peleando como niños pequeños cuando ya nada se podía hacer, así que tomo su bajo-hacha y toco una nota que provoco un sonido ultrasónico que ensordeció a todos por un momento, luego de que el ruido ceso todos comenzaron a mirarlo.

-bien señores ahora que tengo su atención sería bueno que tomaran asiento y discutiéramos el asunto con calma- dijo el vampiro con un tono tranquilo en la voz.

Sorprendentemente todos hicieron lo que él les pidió. La sala se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie sabía por dónde comenzar, el tema era delicado y los ánimos estaban que estallaban de la tensión que había.

Hunson fue quien hablo primero.

-¿cuantos humanos quedan?-

-solo los que están muriéndose en la enfermería, ha sido imposible rescatar más de la superficie, mis hombres no resisten los niveles de radiación- dijo el rey grumoso con expresión seria.

-Hunson, ¿qué haremos con los humanos enfermos?- pregunto el rey flama

El comandante los evaluó a todos con la mirada.

Tomo aire y lo soltó con lentitud.

-los mataremos.- todos ahogaron una exclamación, y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, entonces el rey grumoso se levanto de su silla y grito

-¡no puedes hacer eso hunson! ¡Esos humanos no tienen la culpa de lo que paso! ¡Solo fueron marionetas!-

El comandante estallo. –¡Darwin! ¡Nos estamos muriendo! Nadie puede salir a la superficie sin ser envenenado por el aire ¡Hasta para mí es un peligro asomarme! Esos humanos nos van a destruir, si los dejamos vivos nos mataran.-

-¡tu también fuiste humano! ¡Todos aquí lo fuimos! ¡Le estamos dando la espalda a nuestra raza!- grito de vuelta el rey grumoso.

-¡¿Qué raza?! Aquí nadie es humano! ¡¿Darle la espalda?!Ellos la dieron en cuanto comenzaron la guerra!-

-son inocentes ¡no pagaran por los errores de otros!- grito Darwin con convicción.

El vampiro se enfureció aun más.

En un arranque de ira tomo al rey grumoso de uno de sus grumos y salió de la habitación y se dirigió directo a la salida del bunquer hacia la superficie.

-¡pónganse las máscaras!-grito y cuando todos las tenían en su lugar, abrió el enorme portón.

-¡¿inocentes?! Dime que tan inocente puede ser tu querida raza humana ahora.-dijo el comandante con tono amenazante y lo tiro al suelo. Al enfocar mejor la vista, quedaron mudos con lo que vieron.

Era la ciudad. O lo que quedaba de ella. Todo estaba en ruinas y la poca vegetación que había ya no existía, los animales que mutaron eran babazas de color verde que vagaban en busca de alimento, lo que parecía ser polvo que flotaba por las corrientes de aire, en realidad, eran los gases altamente tóxicos que dejaron las bombas atómicas que cayeron una y otra vez en el lugar, el lago que antes era tan cristalino y limpio, ahora se encontraba negro y apestaba, no había cielo azul y como si no fuera poco, comenzó a llover. El rey grumoso se quemo con una gota que le cayó en la mejilla, y Hunson grito.

-¡todos a dentro! ¡Es lluvia ácida ¡Entren si no quieren morir derretidos!- entonces todos entraron y cerraron de nuevo el portón mientras que afuera las enormes babazas verdes se derretían en medio de la lluvia.

-mátalos, has lo que tengas que hacer, que no quede humano vivo en este planeta, jamás se le hablara a las generaciones futuras de los humanos, y el que lo haga será castigado con la muerte, nadie podrá jamás mencionar la palabra humano.- todos guardaron silencio y se retiraron uno a uno, quien lo dijo, el rey grumoso, se quedó con Hunson cuando todos se fueron.

-tienes razón, nuestra raza nos dio la espalda hace mucho y ahora estamos agonizando por su causa, todo rastro de humanidad debe desaparecer para siempre.- y luego se retiro.

Hunson abeeder se quedó contemplando el enorme portón durante mucho tiempo, pensando. Cada humano moriría esa noche a manos suyas.

Fin flash back

Cuando sus hijos encontraron a los últimos humanos del planeta, sintió miedo en sus entrañas, pero decidió dejarlos pasar, eran los últimos humanos, no podían hacer ningún daño desde que no conocieran su historia, y sus hijos los mantendrían vigilados, o al menos eso esperaba.

El comandante cerro los ojos, no era momento para recordar cosas de hace tanto tiempo, necesitaba concentrarse y armar un plan para salir de esa pocilga.

Fastidio. El mas abrumador y molesto que cake haya podido sentir en toda su vida. Jamas se habia dado cuenta de lo molesto que era andar con dos personas tan orgullosas como para admitir que se quieren, y no se lo recomendaría a nadie. Verlos le destrozaba los nervios.

Sentía que si volvían a discutir ella los mataria.

-¿puedes reconsiderarlo?- dijo Marshall deteniéndose y a su vez deteniendo a fionna.

-no.- dijo fionna cortante

-harás que nos maten.-

-no, eso no pasara- dijo fionna a punto de perder la paciencia, llevaba mas de una hora discutiendo con Marshall del mismo tema y ya estaba comenzando a hartarse.

-si pasara, eres solo una niña, y para colmo una humana.- dijo Marshall con voz medio burlona medio seria.

Fionna volteo rápidamente lo tomo por la camisa y comenzó a gritarle

-¡ya no soy una niña! ¡Y no soy débil por ser una humana!, ¡¿por que viniste si tanto te molesta?!-

-¡porque si no te acompaño te mataran!-dijo Marshall alzando la voz a su ves.

-¡ya basta!- exploto cake.- ¡dejen de comportarse como niños! ¡Estamos en una misión importante!, ¡fionna controla tu mal genio Y Marshall ¡deja de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡Ya me tienen harta los dos!-

El vampiro y la aventurera, guardaron silencio, se miraron y voltearon la cara indignados, cake rodó los ojos

-maduren niños- les dijo y siguió caminando.

Marshall bufo. El no era el que necesitaba madurar, esa niña lo sacaba de sus casillas

Fionna miro de reojo a Marshall y suspiro, no sabia que era peor , si estar lejos de el o tenerlo cerca y no hablarle.

El vampiro noto el sonoro suspiro de la pequeña rubia y le remordió la conciencia. El no había venido para hacerla sentir peor de lo que se sentía ya.

-fionna…..- comenzó Marshall, fionna lo miro y sonrió tristemente.

-no te preocupes marsh- dijo y camino mas rápido. Marshall la miro, y le dieron ganas de golpearse, se le acerco con la intención de subirle el animo, y la alzo en brazos.

-¡pero que rayos!, ¡¿que haces Marshall lee?!- dijo la humana aferrándose al cuello del vampiro.

-subirte el animo.- dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa y entonces voló mas alto.

Cake que se había dado cuenta de todo, sonrió aliviada, cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que soportar a esos dos de mal humor.

Fionna había cerrado los ojos, no le agradaban mucho las alturas, y no quería ver la expresión burlona de Marshall que de seguro la sacaría de casillas.

Por otra parte Marshall estaba mas que feliz de tenerla en sus brazos, sentía como si no la hubiera tocado en siglos, y las manos ya le picaban al no poder rozarla con la punta de sus dedos, estar cerca de ella, tocarla, hablarle, saberla viva le hacia bien al vampiro y se había vuelto algo dependiente de todo eso.

Entre sus cavilaciones aterrizo en una pequeña montaña de mas adelante con fionna en brazos, intento bajarla pero ella no lo soltaba, bajo la mirada y noto que tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sonrió mirándola de manera tierna, cuan fuerte y cuan miedosa podía ser esa chiquilla.

-fionna, ya estamos en tierra.- dijo Marshall apartándole un poco los mechones de cabello que se le habían desacomodado por el viento.

Fionna abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, luego miro a Marshall y se sonrojo por la cercanía de este, Marshall lo noto y sonrió maliciosamente.

-oh, entonces bájame.-dijo la niña con la voz quebrada por el nerviosismo.

-de acuerdo, pero con una condición.-dijo Marshall con una sonrisa tentadora.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto fionna.

-bésame.- dijo el vampiro ampliando mas su sonrisa.

-¡estas loco!- dijo fionna sonrojándose furiosamente y empujándolo para que se apartara.

``si, loco por besarte`` pensó Marshall con pesar, rio socarronamente- hey era una broma, tranquilízate fierecilla.- dijo y la bajo con sumo cuidado.

-no me llames fierecilla, chupa sangre.- dijo la aventurera con una mirada amenazadora.

-obligame, fierecilla.- dijo Marshall tentándola a darle un buen golpe.

-no me retes Marshall lee.- djo fionna a manera de advertencia.

-no puedes contra mi…..fierecilla.-dijo Marshall y fue lo único que necesito para que fionna, con cara de demonio se le lanzara encima a golpearlo, aunque el fue mas rápido y la esquivo.

-jajajaja no puedes alcanzarme.- dijo desde lo alto el vampiro.

-no cantes victoria aun, chupa sangre.- dijo y tomando impulso, se colgó de sus pies.

-oh vamos, te encantan mis pies verdad?- dijo tomándola de la mano y poniéndola a la altura de su rostro.

-si no fueran por lo mucho que apestan, te diría que los amo.- dijo fionna aprovechándose de l distracción del vampiro y rodeándole la cadera con las piernas para poderse aferrar a el con mayor firmeza.

Marshall la miro atónito y luego adopto una expresión de horror con un sonrojo en su cara. Si esa mocosa supiera lo que eso le hacia a sus hormonas, tal vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer eso que esta haciendo en esos momentos. Fionna aprovecho, y soltándose de la mano del vampiro, se arqueo haciendo peso hacia abajo, y haciendo un mortal en el aire hizo que Marshall callera de espaldas y ella quedara encima de el.

-quien no puede contigo eh?- dijo la niña acercándose al rostro del vampiro.

-ok, solo por esta vez la victoria es tuya pequeña- dijo Marshall mirando fijamente los labios de fionna deseando poder besarlos.

Fionna se enderezo, y lo miro con una sonrisa triunfante, se levanto y cerrando los ojos suspiro, le gustaba estar así con Marshall, sentía que no tenia presiones de esa manera, le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir la pendiente de nuevo, en medio de todo el alboroto rodaron cuesta abajo.

El vampiro que había visto la expresión de serenidad en la cara de la humana, se sostuvo en los codos, y la vio subir la pendiente, vio como se tropezaba y como se agarraba con las manos del pasto para no caerse de espaldas, vio también como al llegar a la cima con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo, inhalo con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos sonrió con ilusión, floto de nuevo, acomodándose en enorme sombrero que en medio del forcejeo milagrosamente no se callo y subió hasta la cima.

-¿no crees que esto es genial marsh?- dijo la aventurera cerrando los ojos de nuevo y suspirando.

-si, realmente es una vista hermosa la que tengo aquí.- dijo el vampiro mirándola fijamente sin que se percatara.

-lo se... ¿siempre ha sido así marsh?- pregunto fionna mirándolo con grandes e inocentes ojos azules.

Marshall la miro y luego miro a su alrededor, tratando de recordar como era antes todo eso.

Fionna lo miro expectante, quería saber como recordaba Marshall las praderas, que había antes allí, si habían humanos, si las creaturas mágicas existían en esa época, si se podían vivir tantas aventuras como ella las había vivido desde que tenia memoria, quería saberlo todo.

Marshall estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, viendo como todo tomaba forma después de 10 siglos, y al hacerlo no le causaba el mismo dolor que antes.

Vio como el dulce reino que se podía ver en el horizonte aun, se caía y de sus ruinas resurgía la gran ciudad, como la gran pradera que tenia delante se convertía en un nido de autopistas, tan ruidosas como las recordaba, miro detrás de fionna y vio como el bosque se convertía en un enorme conjunto de casas, también como, el montículo donde estaba sentada cake reposando, se transformaba en el gran domo de astronomía que le encantaba visitar, y como la pequeña montaña donde el y la rubia se encontraban, tomaba el aspecto de la que era su tienda de discos preferida, por un momento se sintió de nuevo en casa, sintió que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

-¿marsh?- dijo fionna tocándole el hombro a Marshall, mientras todo desaparecía en frente de los ojos del vampiro.

-perdóname, me distraje recordando- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

-¿me dirás como era?- dijo fionna al notar el cambio de expresión.

Marshall lo medito unos segundos.-era muy diferente a esto, en el bosque habían casas, y donde estamos de pie, era mi tienda de discos favorita.-

-¿y donde vivías?-pregunto la pequeña niña.

-mm no lo recuerdo muy bien, jamas volví a mi casa después de la guerra.- dijo Marshall con expresión ceñuda tratando de recordar.

-oh.-dijo fionna mirándolo, y después mirando el horizonte, era raro hablar con Marshall de manera tan seria, pero sentía que se había acercado un poco mas a el.

-¡chicos!, ¡es hora de continuar!- grito cake desde abajo.

-bueno, conejita, es hora de seguir nuestro camino- dijo Marshall esquivando un golpe por lo de conejita de parte de fionna que al verlo flotar colina abajo, se le colgó en la espalda riendo.

-claro caballito- dijo y le saco la lengua, esa niña jamas maduraría.

...

Ashley, quien había divisado a lo lejos como Marshall jugueteaba con la humana, se había puesto celosa, y si no fuera porque si hacia algo estúpido el litch la mataría, hubiera dejado seca a la estúpida niñita.

Se dejo de tonterías, en esos momentos estaba enfrente de la puerta que la conducían a los aposentos del litch, no podía dejar que la viera tan alterada.

Las puertas se abrieron, y dejaron ver el contorno desfigurado del cuerpo del litch, quien se encontraba sin su túnica y sentado en una enorme roca.

-¿has traído noticias?-dijo el litch con voz suave.

-si, mi señor.- dijo Ashley asqueada de ver tan horripilante figura.

-escupelas.-

-los he encontrado, están de camino a brillotopia, en cuestión de horas estarán en la entrada.-

-bien, interceptalos y mátalos.-

-si, mi señor.- dijo Ashley y se retiro.

Aunque ella no quería matarlo, tampoco quería que se quedara con esa humana, así que si no era de ella, no seria de nadie.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de publicar el próximo capitulo lo mas ponto posible, asi que no desesperen, mientras tanto, aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**_

_**-¡cake! ¿donde esta fionna?- pregunto Marshall desesperado.**_

_**-no lo se!- dijo la gata afligida.**_

_**Marshall lanzo un grito de absoluta desesperación la dejaron sola un minuto en el campamento, y cuando volvieron no encontraron mas que todo destruido y la ausencia de ella, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si la alianza la hubiera secuestrado.**_

_**-prepara tus cosas cake, saldremos a buscarla ahora.-**_

_**...**_

_**una gota la despertó sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, sabrá glob porque. no podía abrir los ojos así que no podía ver el lugar donde se encontraba, lo único que recordaba era haber peleado con un león de 3 cabezas y haber caído inconsciente después del tremendo zarpaso que este le dio en la cabeza. estaba paralizada porque a pesar de no sentir las cuerdas, no podía moverse.**_

_**-mi señora, que hago con ella?- se hoyo una voz medio distorsionada en la lejanía.**_

_**-mátala.- dijo la voz, era de una mujer, una que fionna conocía muy bien.**_

_**la aventurera abrió los ojos de golpe.-Ashley.-**_

_**...**_

_**-¡no puedo decírtelo!.- grito Marshall con furia.**_

_**-¡tienes que!- grito fionna agarrandolo del cuello de su camisa.**_

_**-bien, ¡se supone que ni tu, ni tu hermano finn deben existir!, ¡marcelinne y yo teníamos ordenes de matarlos!-**_

_**esto comienza a ponerse bueno! xD, sin mas por el momento me despido. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de mi historia, fue una total odisea escribirlo, pero lo he logrado, así que disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 5: Brillotopia (parte 2)**

Es noche no había luna, Ashley salió flotando de un portal que la traía desde la nocheosfera, se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos, sin estar del todo convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y es que matar a Marshall lee no era cosa fácil, no solo por ser el rey de los vampiros, sino porque no había podido superar el encaprichamiento que tenía con él. Esa era la verdadera razón de porque le estaba ayudando al litch en su plan malvado, pero si el moría, entonces no tenía sentido haberse aliado con ese horripilante ser.

Pero entonces regresaba a su mente la imagen de él mirando a la estúpida humana de manera tan dulce, nunca, en todo el tiempo que fueron novios, el la miro así, o tubo esas atenciones que tenía con ella, y eso era lo que le enfadaba. Esa humana se había interpuesto en su camino, y haría cualquier cosa para sacarla del medio. Así que voló mas rápido con el pensamiento desquiciado de quien está loco, de dañar su cosa más preciada solo para que otro no la tenga.

…...

Despuntaban los rayos del alba que se refractaban en la superficie de las cordilleras de hielo del aún lejano reino helado, cuando Marshall lee se levantó de golpe y se escondió en la copa del árbol más tupido que encontró, armando tanto alboroto, que termino despertado a fionna a quien tantas aventuras peligrosas y días a la intemperie le otorgaron un sueño ligero.

-¿Marsh?- pregunto la humana medio adormilada aun.

-¿Qué?- respondió aun escondido desde la copa del árbol.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-aquí, escondido en este árbol.-

-¿Cuál?- dijo Fionna saliendo del saco de dormir y levantándose hasta quedar de pie.

-sigue mi voz.- dijo Marshall para darle una pista.

Entonces Fionna camino hacia el árbol más grande, viejo y tupido, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un vampiro escondido entre las ramas tratando sin mucho éxito de ponerse un saco con capucha.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto la humana que no se había percatado aun de que ya había amanecido.

-me oculto del sol, tonta.- dijo Marshall con tono burlón. Fionna lo miro mal y miro el cielo.

La humana iba a responderle por el insulto, cuando Cake despertó y la llamo para que le ayudara a levantar el campamento, la aventurera respondió con un ´´ ¡ya voy!´´ y luego se volvió a Marshall para sacarle la lengua y decirle:

-cúbrete bien, no soporto el olor a vampiro rostizado.- giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a cake, dejando a Marshall en la copa del árbol.

-chamaca ayúdame con las bolsas de dormir.- dijo Cake mientras se ocupaba de empacar un poco de agua que se encontraba en un pequeño lago.

Después de un rato salió Marshall enfundado en su saco con capucha, sus jeans rotos, sus botas de color rojo y sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco. Levanto un poco la cabeza y como vio que ya todo estaba recogido y cake y Fionna se preparaban para salir, floto hasta su mochila y se la colgó en la espalda, apareciendo al lado de la humana.

-¿nos vamos preciosa?- dijo de manera tan seductora que hasta cake se sonrojo.

-s-si.- dijo la humana nerviosa por la cercanía y el tono que utilizó para referirse a ella.

Cake sacudió la cabeza y rodo los ojos. No era necesario que utilizara ese tono cuando ya la traía loca por él. Aunque lo entendía, después de todo él no sabía que Fionna ya estaba babeando por él.

-oh vamos, caminen tortolos, que aún faltan una cuantas horas para llegar a brillotopia.- dijo Cake fastidiada.

-¡hey!- dijo Fionna sonrojándose aún más.

-nada de hey, caminen.- dijo la gata callando cualquier reclamo que tuvieran la humana y el vampiro.

La aventurera pateo el piso bufo y la siguió, el vampiro también floto para quedar al lado de la aventurera, un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Cake, pero demasiado decaído por el sol mañanero.

A ese paso, al final del día terminaría más agotado de lo normal, y necesitaría alimento pronto. No podía darse el lujo de sucumbir a sus ansias de sangre.

…

Finn se encontraba recostado en el pasto, meditando. Había pasado casi una semana desde que la dulce princesa lo había llamado a su despacho para informarle que su hermana estaba en camino. Los motivos, nadie quiso decírselos.

Cuando le pregunto a Bonniebell, esta se puso nerviosa y le contesto rápidamente:

´´-Gumball no me dijo los motivos.- ´´

La única manera de sacar a su hermana de Aaa era que ocurriera algo muy bueno…o muy malo que tuviera que comunicarle en persona. Además le olía a que la dulce princesa estaba mintiéndole con eso de que no sabía los motivos.

Cuando le dijo a Jake que Fionna y Cake estaban en camino, se sorprendió, adopto una expresión seria y con una excusa salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo. Eso le extraño al humano, después de todo Jake siempre se alegraba cuando ellas visitaban las tierras de Ooo y se quedaban algunas semanas.

Nada encajaba. Sentía que algo grande pasaría pronto, y con un presentimiento terrible se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Que Finn el humano anduviera por ahí con gesto serio y de preocupación era sinónimo de que algo malo pasaba con él, había sucedido cuando la dulce princesa lo rechazaba y sucedió también el día que termino con la princesa flama.

Durante varios días no quiso Salir de la cama, con la excusa de que se sentía enfermo. Jake había estado a punto de echarle un baldado de agua fría a la princesa flama pero Finn no se lo permitió. Después del décimo día de encierro, salió con la misma expresión que tenía en esos momentos y término en frente de la casa de la princesa flama que para colmo estaba de salida.

El humano al verla puso cara de infinito dolor y antes de procesar nada, salió corriendo del lugar. Encerrándose en la casa del árbol de donde no salió durante varios meses.

Marcelinne que estaba harta de ver como Finn se moría en su propio despecho, lo saco de la casa aun en pijama y lo lanzo a una jauría de lobos de nieve de donde logro salir ileso, y cuando Finn le pregunto qué rayos hacia, ella solo le dijo:

´´-estoy harta de verte así por esa mocosa malcriada, así que te lo advierto, si te vuelves a encerrar, hare que vivas en la nocheosfera lo que queda del año, ¿entendiste?-´´

Después de eso, el humano volvió a sus tareas habituales. Jake estaba maravillado del poder que Marcelinne tenía en Finn, logro hacerlo salir en un día, cuando el tardo meses en levantarle el ánimo.

Pero desde eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo, el ya no sentía nada por la princesa flama y esta no se había atrevido a aparecerse delante de el después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sin darse cuenta termino en frente de la cueva de Marcelinne y se sonrojo. Si, hace un tiempo lo había descubierto, pero se lo había callado por temor a que lo volvieran a rechazar.

La diferencia de las veces anteriores era que los sentimientos eran distintos, a el no solo le gustaba la vampiro, la amaba con la misma locura con la que Marshall lee amaba a su hermana.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso más para acercarse, cayó al suelo de un empujón que venía de la nada.

Cuando trato de ver lo que lo había derribado, solo sintió un peso encima pero no vio nada, entonces suspiro y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo:

-ya mar-mar quítate que me aplastas.-

- ¿insinúas que estoy gorda?- dijo Marcelinne haciéndose visible para Finn quien al ver porque se sentía tan pesado se sonrojo.

-n-no, p-pero sería genial si dejaras que me l-levantara.- dijo el humano tratando de disimular su creciente nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la vampira haciendo un gesto de pura inocencia que a Finn se le antojo burlón.

El humano inspiro aire para poder calmarse. Le estaba costando un montón actuar como si en verdad le incomodara ese peso.

-vamos, Mar-mar, no tengo ánimos ahora.- la vampiro frunció el ceño y se quitó de encima para luego flotar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-mi hermana.- dijo el humano con voz apagada por la preocupación.

-¿Fionna? ¿Qué hay con ella?-

- está en camino.- dijo mirándola a los ojos diciéndole con el gesto que algo no andaba bien con el asunto.

Marcelinne solo abrió un poco más los ojos.- ¿Por qué?, ¿paso algo?-

-no lo sé.- dijo el héroe y bajo un poco la cabeza.

Marcelinne se mordió los labios. Odiaba ver esa expresión de absoluta preocupación en los ojos de Finn, no podía soportarlo.

Así que lo jalo de la camisa y flotando con el entro en la cueva, y siguió hasta la casa donde al abrir la puerta se quitó el sombrero y lo colgó en el perchero, luego lanzo a el humano al muy incómodo sofá rojo, donde también se sentó tomando el control remoto para darle comienzo a la película que estaba a punto de ver antes de que saliera a asustar al aventurero.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película para que te despejes un poco?- dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.

-ok….-dijo Finn medio embobado medio aturdido por tan rápido cambio de escenario.

…

12:00 del medio día.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo azul, y Fionna estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol con Marshall lee recostado en sus piernas inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre.

-Cake, trae más agua por favor.- dijo Fionna escurriendo el paño y volviendo a colocarlo en la frente del vampiro.

-claro hermanita, no me tardo.- dijo la gata tomando la enorme hoja que utilizaban como tazón.

La humana cerro los ojos y apoyo su espalda en el árbol mientras pensaba que hacer. Abrió los ojos y después de eso agacho la cabeza para ver a Marshall con una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras sudaba frio y ardía en fiebre.

Suspiro con preocupación, no sabía que los vampiros podían enfermarse….

-aquí esta lo que me pediste.- dijo cake agitada por la carrera que había hecho hasta el lago que estaba un poco lejos.

-gracias, cake.-dijo Fionna dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto la gata.

-igual, la fiebre no cede.- dijo la humana con voz apagada.

-en ese estado no podremos moverlo.-

-y no lo haremos, hasta que se recupere no nos moveremos de este lugar.- dijo la aventurera en medio de un suspiro de preocupación mientras volvía a remojar el paño para ponérselo en la cabeza.

…

Marshall se encontraba recostado en el pasto, con el sol pegándole en la cara y una absoluta sensación de paz.

Se le había olvidado lo que era que el sol calentara su piel sin que la rostizara. Se sentía contento.

Pero entonces algo le tapo ese agradable calor y cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la sonriente cara de Fionna, quien lo veía con sus enormes ojos azules mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir a quien sabe dónde.

Pero cuando llegaron al bosque, en la entrada Fionna se detuvo lo miro, y medio sonrojándose le dijo:

-Marsh, jugamos a las escondidas?- el vampiro solo sonrió y asintió.

-entonces tu cuentas.- dijo y salió corriendo internándose en el bosque mientras Marshall conto hasta diez con los ojos cerrados.

-…siete, ocho, nueve….. ¡Diez!- el vampiro abrió los ojos y se asombró por lo que vio delante de ellos.

El hermoso bosque en el que estaban hace unos segundos, ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba n las ruinas de una ciudad, una que no recordaba pero que se le hacía familiar.

Comenzó a caminar, mirando todo con detenimiento, todo se le hacía muy conocido, pero no lograba recordar de que, habían babazas verdes que se arrastraba por el suelo, devorando todo lo que se encontraban a su paso.

Se había detenido un momento tratando de recordar que eran esas cosas, cuando escucho una risa, una que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia…

-¿Fionna?- pregunto mientras se adentraba al callejón oscuro que estaba cubierto de niebla.

El vampiro sintió un escalofrió y justo después una sombra lo empujo al suelo.

-hey, eso no es gracioso.- dijo con enfado pero se calló al instante cuando escucho sollozos dentro del edificio que formaba el callejón.

Se levantó y con expresión seria entro por la mal trecha puerta de la construcción y camino por un pasillo rodeado de habitaciones con las puertas y ventanas rotas dejando pasar la luz completamente.

El vampiro miro a su alrededor y sintió miedo. Sabía que había algo malo ahí, pero no podía recordar que era.

Ignorando su mal presentimiento, comenzó a caminar lentamente para revisar todas las habitaciones, pues el llanto se escuchaba en todo el lugar y no se sabía de donde provenía, camino un poco más hasta toparse con la primera habitación, donde se encontró los esqueletos de más humanos y cosas desgarradas.

Al ver todo eso sintió una punzada en la cabeza y se asomó otra habitación que estaba completamente vacía, salió de allí y siguió asomándose a todas las habitaciones que se encontraba en el camino, pero todas tenían lo mismo.

Su dolor de cabeza empeoro más cuando se dirigió a la última habitación, cuya puerta a punto de resquebrajarse se encontraba cerrada. De repente el llanto se hizo aún más fuerte y el abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Fionna!- grito.

La pequeña humana estaba acurrucada encima de una alfombra negra ataviada con un vestido blanco que a juzgar como se escurría en el suelo, le quedaba grande.

-¿fi? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Marshall preocupado mientras se acercaba a la aventurera despacio, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

Por alguna razón miro a su alrededor, como si buscara algo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaban en su habitación, no la que estaba en la cueva sino la que tenía en su vieja casa, en la que vivía con sus padres y su hermana gemela.

Su vista recorrió los posters desgarrados su cama destrozada su buro hecho añicos, el papel de las paredes callándose por culpa de la humedad, la ventana rota, y al final de todo Fionna acurrucada en el suelo llorando.

Cerro los ojos por un segundo para evitar romper en llanto, se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que ya no escucho el llanto de Fionna, entonces abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo congelado en su sitio.

Era el campo de batalla. Estaba en medio del cruce de fuego, pero por alguna razón ninguna bala o explosión lo hería, era como si no estuviera ahí.

Entonces escucho un estruendo, y volteo rápidamente para ver como la aventurera de la que se había enamorado caía al suelo, sin vida.

Y eso, fue suficiente para moverlo de su lugar, haciéndolo llorar como un pequeño niño mientras la tomaba en sus brazos cubierta de sangre.

…

-¡FIONNA!- grito Marshall despertándose de su sueño agitado y sudando frio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una pesadilla?-dijo ella con tono preocupado retirando el paño de la frente del vampiro.

Marshall lee solo la miro y la abrazo con fuerza escondiendo la cabeza en su pequeño hombro. Fionna solo le acariciaba la cabeza con expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-hey, ¿que pasa?- pregunto, y Marshall solo la aferro más fuerte.

La humana no pregunto más y correspondió el abrazo para que el chico se calmara, estaba temblando tanto que cualquiera creería que vio su propia muerte entre sueños.

Cake llego silbando al campamento con su pata en forma de canasta llena de frutos rojos para que pudieran comer todos cuando encontró a los dos chicos muy abrazados, sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente a ellos para gritar:

-¡espero no estar interrumpiendo!- y la humana y el vampiro se separaron como si el otro quemara y se sonrojaron furiosamente.

La gata se rio divertida y negó con la cabeza, ese asunto, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-he traído la comida, cariño.- dijo y puso los frutos en una hoja grande que había encontrado por ahí.

La pequeña aventurera se levantó, y se acercó a su hermana para poder comer mientras era observada por el vampiro.

Verla moverse y reírse, completamente sana, era como un remedio para el ataque de pánico que estaba por tener en ese momento. Aun le temblaban las manos al recordar el final de su sueño, se pasó las dos manos por el cabello, luego las puso en su cara, cubriéndola para que pudiera normalizarse su respiración, y cuando estuvo estable, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-ven chupa sangre, también hay comida para ti.-dijo Cake mientras se atragantaba con un puñado de bayas rojas que tenía en las manos.

-que bien, porque se me antoja GATO a la naranja.- dijo el vampiro relamiéndose la boca con su lengua bifurcada y poniendo ojos de demonio.

La gata sintió escalofríos y temblando se escondió en la mochila verde de Fionna, la que lo volteo a mirar con desaprobación.

-¿Qué? Ella es la que se lo busca.- dijo para tomar un puñado de vayas sentarse al lado de la humana y comenzar a chuparles el color.

-ahh ustedes no tienen remedio.- dijo Fionna con resignación, suspiro y dijo: -es bueno que comas Marshy, estuviste enfermo todo el día, no lográbamos hacer que la fiebre bajara.-

- si chupa sangre, te volviste una carga completa.- dijo Cake con tono burlón mientras se metía mas bayas a la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste bola de pelos?- dijo Marshall apretando los dientes para no saltar y desgarrarle el cuello.

-lo que escuchaste estúpida sanguijuela, solo eres un estorbo.- dijo la gata provocándolo más.

-voy a demostrarte quien es el verdadero estorbo aquí.-dijo Marshall preparándose para saltarle encima al animal cuando la aventurera le puso una mano en el pecho a él y una en la cabeza a la gata.

-cake, Marshall dejen de pelear.-

-¡el comenzó!- -¡ella comenzó!- dijeron al unísono.

La humana solo suspiro.- vamos a dormir, hay que ahorrar energías.- dijo la humana y acto seguido se levantó, saco su bolsa de dormir la extendió en el suelo y se metió en ella por completo.

El vampiro también se levantó y camino a su saco de dormir, pero antes de alcanzarlo, Cake lo detuvo.

-oye, creí que los vampiros no se enfermaban….-

El solo siguió y se metió en su bolsa de dormir, pero entes de cerrar sus ojos, respondió:

-no te equivocas, bola de pelos, los vampiros no se enferman.- luego cerro los ojos tratando de sacarse la horrible sensación que le dejo ese espantoso sueño en el pecho.

…

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, la noche era clara gracias a la luna llena y el bosque completo estaba en quietud absoluta.

Lo único que rompía la armonía del ambiente era Ashley, quien estaba preparando un portal que iba directo de la nocheosfera, después de muchas horas, por fin había logrado localizar el paradero de Marshall lee y de la asquerosa humana.

_-¡Maloso Vobis Com Et Cumn Spiritum!-_

Entonces el portal se abrió y dejo salir a un enorme león de tres cabezas que al pisar el suelo, hizo temblar los árboles y espanto los pájaros que dormían en sus ramas.

-a sus órdenes, mi señora.- respondió el animal.

-necesito que me traigas a esta humana.- dijo mostrándole un foto que se había robado de la casa de Marshall una vez que había entrado para espiarlo, saco un mechón de cabello dorado que había cortado cuando irrumpió en la casa del árbol para poder matar a Fionna y se lo dio para que pudiera grabar su aroma.

-como ordene.- dijo el león que en sus tres cabezas mostraba sonrisas retorcidas.

…

Amanecía en el bosque mientras que una pequeña rubia se desperezaba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en la cara. Volteo a mirar a todos lados y lo único que encontró fue una pequeña nota.

Querida fi:

El asqueroso vampiro y yo, iremos a recolectar comida, no te desperté porque te vi tan cansada que creí prudente dejarte dormir un poco más, no tardamos en volver pequeña.

Cake.

Fiona doblo la nota por la mitad y la metió en el bolsillo de la falda, se levantó, recogió su bolsa de dormir y la metió de nuevo en su mochila, hizo lo mismo con las bolsas de dormir de los demás y luego se sentó en un tronco a esperarlos.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que se había sentado cuando de un momento se oyó un estruendo, la aventurera, sin perder tiempo, saco su fiel espada retráctil y se puso en guardia esperando el golpe.

Pasaban los segundos, y cuando estuvo convencida de que nada sucedería, fue lanzada con fuerza hacia el tronco de un árbol. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que hizo que escupiera sangre y soltara su espada.

Volvió a levantarse con rapidez para mirar de donde vendría el próximo golpe, pero de nuevo la cosa que la había lanzado la había tomado por sorpresa, y la levanto en el aire de un solo golpe para, con una técnica digna de un luchador profesional la rematara contra el suelo.

La humana se levantó aturdida y con una mueca de dolor empuñando con fuerza su espada, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, cuando el monstro vio la actitud tan relajada de la niñita, se rio y procedió a atacar silenciosamente, estaba a solo centímetros de darle un golpe verdaderamente mortal, cuando ella volteo y lo golpeo con toda la fuerza de su puño para mandarlo a estamparse directo a los troncos de los árboles y romperlos por el impacto.

Fionna se puso de nuevo en posición de defensa cuando el monstro se levantó.

-vaya, quien diría que eres un oponente fuerte.- dijo la bestia, con burla.

-¡ja! Quien diría que las ratas podían ser tan grandes.-dijo la humana para provocar al monstro.

El animalejo frunció el ceño y se abalanzo de nuevo contra la pequeña niña, para darle un zarpazo, y cuando estuvo cerca, ella lo esquivo y con el mango de su espada, le dio en la nuca de una de sus cabezas.

-UGH!- gruño la bestia y arremetió con otro zarpazo que le costó a Fionna un enorme rasguño en su pierna que no dejaba de sangrar.

La chica rodo por el suelo y con ayuda de su espada se levantó de nuevo, se desgarro una tira de su camisa y se vendo la pierna como pudo.

-¡¿que es lo que quieres?!.- dijo la humana en medio de una mueca de dolor.

El animal solo sonrió con sus dos cabezas mientras una le colgaba escurriendo sangre de la boca y entonces desapareció de la vista de la vista de la humana.

A Fionna se le desapareció la sonrisa de la cara y se puso en guardia otra vez, miraba a todos lados pero todo se encontraba en perfecta quietud. Cuando de un momento a otro, el animal salió del suelo quedando en frente de ella y tomándola desprevenida, la levanto con sus garras de las piernas dando vueltas y la soltó para que se estrellara justo contra una roca.

La enorme piedra se destruyó completamente al contacto con la humana, y ella que, rodeada de rocas, no podía pararse por el dolor, aprovecho el humo y se escondió detrás de un árbol que la tapaba completamente de la vista del enemigo que en esos momentos la estaba buscando.

-¡agh!- gimió de dolor al tocarse la ceja, de donde caían borbotones de sangre que se escurría por su cara.

Era necesario que pensara en un plan, su fuerza no sería suficiente con esa cosa, debía por lo menos tener un punto débil, pero no lo encontraba, a ese paso, esa cosa la mataría.

-¡¿dónde estás pequeña rata?!- dijo la bestia en medio de una carcajada maligna.

La humana salió por detrás con su espada lista para atacar, pero el monstro anticipo su movimiento y lo detuvo con sus garras mandándola lejos contra un árbol, Fionna se tragó su grito de dolor y se levantó de nuevo envistiendo al monstro con su hombro, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo donde ella comenzó a darle más golpes y patadas mientras esquivaba los de él y cuando parecía que el monstro por fin había quedado inconsciente en el suelo, este levanto una garra, y la aventó contra un enorme árbol donde se golpeó la cabeza.

-m-mal-maldito que es lo q-que q-quieres….-dijo la humana que luchaba por quedarse consiente pero que al final la contusión le gano y termino por desmayarse.

-a ti.-dijo el monstro mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su cara.

…

-eres un maldito chupa sangre estúpido.- dijo la gata con tono seco.

-y tu una bola de pelos inútil.- dijo Marshall completamente fastidiado, llevaban todo el rato discutiendo por estupideces y sinceramente ya estaba harto.

-por lo menos yo puedo acercarme a Fionna sin sonrojarme como idiota.- dijo Cake con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

El vampiro solo pudo hacer cara de demonio para asustar a Cake, y ella salió corriendo en dirección al campamento. El siguió caminando lento por unos segundos más, hasta que escucho a la gata fastidiosa gritar su nombre.

-¡Marshall lee!-

-porque gritas gata escandalosa, no ves que…..-el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-¡Cake! ¿Dónde está Fionna?- pregunto Marshall desesperado.

-¡no lo sé!- dijo la gata afligida.

El vampiro lanzo un grito de absoluta desesperación, la dejaron sola un minuto en el campamento, y cuando volvieron no encontraron más que todo destruido y la ausencia de ella, se notaba que dio la pelea hasta el último momento, pero al parecer no fue suficiente. No quería ni pensar que pasaría si la alianza la hubiera secuestrado.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo, no podía darse el lujo de entrar en pánico, así que cuando los abrió de nuevo dijo:

-prepara tus cosas cake, saldremos a buscarla ahora.-

El pequeño animalito en medio de su sorpresa por la calma del vampiro, tomo sus cosas y aumento de tamaño mientras captaba la esencia de la aventurera.

…

Por alguna extraña razón que Finn desconocía, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, era como si le hubieran dado una paliza tremenda y él no se acordara de lo que le paso. Ni siquiera sabía en qué jodido lugar estaba, y eso, era algo que lo sacaba de quicio, pero siempre era así cuando se despertaba en las mañanas.

Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba recostado, y se estiro completamente para disipar el dolor que tenía en sus extremidades, pero como se temía, no funciono, miro con los ojos entrecerrados el lugar, y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en su habitación.

-hey, dormilona, casi que no te despiertas.- dijo la reina vampiro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-mmm ¿qué hora es?- pregunto el muchacho aun adormilado.

-creo que ya es medio día.- dijo Marcelinne recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del aventurero.

-mm claro….- Finn se estiro una vez más y fue a buscar su ropa, cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo por alto.

-mar-mar, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el humano que aun revolvía su armario.

-¿no recuerdas que íbamos a molestar a los lobos de nieve hoy tonto?- pregunto la vampira alzando una ceja por el descuido del muchacho.

-oh si, lo había olvidado por completo… ¡aquí estas!- dijo Finn mientras sacaba su camisa azul favorita.

-Finn…..mm hable con Bonnie belle.- dijo Marcelinne con tono de duda.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto el humano, buscando sus zapatos de bajo de la cama.

-¿te acuerdas que alguna vez, yo te hable de la alianza de los reinos?- dijo la vampiro que se mordía los labios en ese momento.

-si.- dijo el aventurero metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la cama.

-bueno, Bonnie me dijo que los jefes estarán aquí mañana, en la mañana, nos reuniremos.-

-¿nos reuniremos?- pregunto el muchacho desde debajo de la cama.

-sí, tengo que remplazar a mi padre, y Bonnie estará en representación de los suyos.-

-que bien, mar-mar.- dijo el aventurero sentándose en la cama para poderse poner los zapatos cómodamente

Marcelinne que estaba nerviosa por esa visita de sorpresa, no sabía cómo decirle al humano que, por su bien, tenía que esconderse todo ese día. Así que suspiro, floto hasta acercarse a su cama y le dijo:

-Finn tienes que esconderte por un tiempo.- dijo la reina vampiro con un gesto de preocupación.

El humano, poniendo los pies en el suelo, la miro confundido.- ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, si te encuentran y saben que eres humano, te mataran.- dijo mientras que con una sonrisa forzaba trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto.

…

Una gota la despertó. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, sabrá Glob porque. No podía abrir los ojos así que no podía ver el lugar donde se encontraba, lo único que recordaba era haber peleado con un león de tres cabezas y haber caído inconsciente después del tremendo zarpazo que este le dio en la cabeza. Estaba paralizada porque a pesar de no sentir las cuerdas que se suponía que debía tener, no podía moverse, sus extremidades estaban entumidas por el dolor, así que se estiro un poco para recuperar sensibilidad.

De repente escucho pasos y ella de inmediato fingió estar inconsciente.

-¿mi señora, que hago con ella?- se hoyo una voz medio distorsionada en la lejanía.

-mátala.- dijo la voz, era de una mujer, una que Fionna conocía muy bien. Le tomo unos segundos recordar donde había escuchado esa voz hasta que la aventurera abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Ashley.- dijo y los pasos se aproximaron más, entonces ella tuvo que volver a fingir que estaba inconsciente.

Escucho como la reja se abría y entraban al calabozo donde la tenían, así que se quedó quieta escuchando la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo.

-cuando la elimines, recibirás la recompensa que mi amo te ha prometido.-dijo Ashley preparándose para salir del calabozo cuando su interlocutor la detuvo.

-dile a tu amo que ni se le ocurra faltarme, porque si no iré y le diré todo lo que se a la alianza.- dijo con tono de voz amenazante el desconocido.

-no te preocupes, el litch, siempre cumple con su palabra.-dijo la malvada loca, y se retiró del lugar.

Fionna quien había escuchado todo el asunto, aprovecho la distracción de su oponente, se escondió entre las sombras, para cuando el hombre lleno de cicatrices había volteado, ella no estaba.

-¿Dónde estás maldita mocosa?- hizo la pregunta al aire y la humana aprovechando la distracción, le dio una patada en la nuca que lo dejo momentáneamente inconsciente.

-estoy aquí, idiota.-dijo y salió de la celda como pudo, pues al intentar correr, le había dolido la pierna, suficiente para que ella no pudiera caminar correctamente.

Así, apoyándose en la pared, camino todo el enorme pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se topó con unas escaleras, trato de bajarlas con cuidado pero al pisar el tercer escalón, resbalo y termino rodando por ellas. Cuando llego a la planta de abajo, se levantó aún más adolorida tratando de buscar con la mirada la puerta de salida.

Cuando logro encontrarla camino hacia ella tan rápido como su pierna mal herida se lo permitía, y la abrió, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso hacia afuera cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba del cabello y la lanzaba contra una pared.

-¡que lista eres!- dijo el hombre, levantándola ahora del cuello y lanzándola contra el piso.

-casi me engañas por un momento, mocosa.- dijo dándole una patada en el estómago ahora.

Fionna escupió sangre mientras trataba de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas la dejaban.

-¿querías aire fresco sabandija?-pregunto, y de una patada en el abdomen hizo que el cuerpo de la humana atravesara la pared y callera de bruces en el suelo.

La aventurera como pudo se levantó del suelo, saco su espada retráctil de su mochila y se puso en guardia.

-estúpida cucaracha súper desarrollada, ven por mí, si deseas matarme.- dijo la humana en un acto no muy inteligente de su parte.

-¡¿a quién le dices cucaracha súper desarrollada?!- grito convirtiéndose en el león de tres cabezas y lanzándose contra ella.

Fionna viendo que sus palabras habían tenido efecto, se lanzó a un lado justo en el momento preciso e ignorando el dolor de su pierna, corrió por la superficie de un árbol que estaba cerca para poder darle la parada que quería en la cabeza del centro. Pero el la bloqueo con sus brazos y ella tuvo que retroceder antes de que una de las cabezas le mordiera la pierna que tenía sana.

Se apoyó de nuevo en su espada, mientras respiraba agitadamente, en su estado sería difícil ganarle si no es que imposible.

El monstro no le dio la oportunidad de pensar en algún plan cuando ya se le estaba lanzando encima de nuevo, la niñita corrió pero la bestia la agarro de una pierna y la levanto del suelo dejándola de cabeza.

-vas a ser mi almuerzo ratita.- dijo el animalejo, y la aventurera en un intento desesperado enterró su espada en la mano que la sostenía, la enorme cosa, gimió de dolor con sus tres cabezas y la soltó.

Cuando cayó al suelo, ella se arrastró rápidamente detrás de una roca donde no pudiera verla, y se revisó las heridas.

-no puedo seguir así…- se dijo la humana, con frustración y una mueca de dolor.

Estaba analizando sus posibilidades cuando la bestia levanto la roca detrás de la cual ella se escondía.

-te encontré sanguijuela.- dijo con una mueca de pura maldad dibujada en el rostro.

Fionna se quedó paralizada en su lugar, el animal, lanzo la roca a otro sitio y la agarro de nuevo, lanzándola contra todo lo que encontraba. Al final, cuando la lanzo contra el suelo, la pequeña humana ya no podía moverse, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo y solo se notaba que estaba viva porque respiraba con dificultad.

-jajajajajaja, pensaba que darías más pelea pequeña zorrita.- dijo con voz distorsionada el león de tres cabezas.

La humana ya no lo escuchaba, el dolor, la había aturdido demasiado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que se iba a morir y que dejaría a su hermana y a todos muy tristes, le había prometido a Gumball volver viva y no podía cumplir esa promesa, pensó en la frustración que sentía de no poder protegerlos más tiempo, y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, se sentía humillada, pero luego pensó en Marshall lee, ese vampiro del que se había enamorado y que se la pasaba haciéndole bromas pesadas, ese mismo que le ayudaba en los momentos más difíciles, que la consolaba cuando algún príncipe idiota la rechazaba, y que salía de aventuras con ella cuando se lo pedía, y las ganas de llorar largamente la invadieron, si moría, no volvería a verlo jamás….

-M-Marshall….-dijo Fionna, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras que las garras del león se aproximaban a ella para acabar con su vida…

…

El rey de los vampiros ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Habían pasado por lo menos cuatro horas tratando de hallar a Fionna y aun no sabían dónde podría estar.

-¿tienes algo Cake?- pregunto Marshall por enésima vez.

-lo siento, pero hasta aquí llega su rastro, después de este punto, ya no puedo captar su esencia.- dijo la gata con tono preocupado.

-¡maldición!- grito el vampiro mientras golpeaba un árbol, al tiempo que se escuchaba un estruendo y caía una roca rosando la piel de Cake.

-¡meeeeoooowwww!- exclamo la gata y salió a esconderse entre la mochila del chico.

Se escucharon más estruendos y una risa malvada, Marshall totalmente asustado, voló mas rápido hacia el lugar del que había venido la piedra y al llegar se aproximó rápidamente al monstro, le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar lo suficientemente lejos, y recogió a la humana del lugar, la recostó contra un árbol para poder examinarla mejor, Cake salió de su mochila y se acercó a su hermana para saber en qué estado se encontraba.

-oh por Glob….-dijo la gata al ver el número de heridas que tenía la aventurera.

-Cake, yo iré a matar a esa cosa, quédate con ella y cuídala.- dijo Marshall y se retiró del lugar.

La gata mojo un pañuelo con un poco de agua de su botella y comenzó a limpiar las heridas y la sangre seca en la cara de Fionna.

Suspiro con resignación, su hermanita había dado la pelea hasta desfallecer, su oponente fue duro, y ella estuvo a la altura hasta el final.

Siguió curando todas las heridas cuando Marshall volvió sin un solo rasguño preocupado por la humana.

-¿como esta Cake?- pregunto en un tono suave.

-pues no muy bien, tiene un par de costillas rotas, algunos desgarros musculares, y una herida en la ceja que hay que cocerle.- dijo la gata con tono neutro terminando de vendar el tobillo de la chica.

Marshall suspiro.-¿puedo despertarla?- pregunto.

-claro.-

El vampiro piso tierra firme y se agacho a la altura de la humana para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

-Fi, despierta, despierta preciosa. Necesitamos que te levantes.- dijo el chico con tono de voz suave, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-¡despiértate ya Fionna!- dijo el tomándola por los hombros zarandeándola, hasta que lentamente y con una mueca de dolor la humana abrió los ojos.

-¿M-Marshall?- dijo con la voz débil por el dolor y el cansancio.

-sí, aquí estoy, nos tenías preocupados, encanto.- dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada aliviada.

-¿d-donde esta C-Cake?- pregunto, tratando de levantarse pero fallando en el intento.

-está aquí a mi lado.- dijo el chico agarrando a la gata del moño que llevaba puesto en ese momento y manteniéndola en el aire.

-¡oye suéltame!-dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Cake…-dijo la aventurera en medio de un susurro, alargando la mano, que antes de que se desplomara por la falta de fuerzas, la gata agarro y pregunto:

-¿cómo te sientes, cariño?-

-como si una roca enorme me hubiera caído encima…-dijo y sonrió débilmente.

Marshall le sonrió.-¿estas lista pequeña?, estamos a media hora de brillotopia, te prometo que cuando lleguemos, descansaremos todo lo que quieras preciosa.-

-está bien, pero no puedo levantarme.- dijo Fionna con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

-no te preocupes, el gran Marshall lee, rey de los vampiros, te llevara en brazos.- dijo el chico volviendo a flotar con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-jaja eso veremos.- dijo la aventurera cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Era genial estar viva otro día, para ver esos rostros sonrientes.

…

Gumball se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algunos documentos. Bostezo y se levantó estirándose en toda su altura. Se acercó al balcón y se apoyó en la baranda mirando el horizonte.

A veces era demasiado molesto estar a cargo del dulce reino, demasiadas responsabilidades, demasiados problemas, habían momentos en los que deseaba con todo el corazón escaparse y no regresar jamás, pero su sentido de la moral no se lo permitía y cada vez que ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza se encerraba en su despacho y no salía de ahí en semanas.

Lo único que lograba disipar un poco la soledad que sentía, era la compañía de Fionna. Era estúpido inventar misiones y excusas solo para que ella se quedara por lo menos unos minutos en su despacho con él, pero es que su presencia era simplemente…..tranquilizante.

Ardió en celos el día que el príncipe flama decidió aceptar a la humana como su novia, por eso se alegró en el momento que encontró que era inestable, pensó que si impedía que estuvieran juntos, ella ya no se interesaría por nadie más que no fuera él. Pero no funciono.

Flash back

Después del gran incidente que casi derrite el núcleo de la tierra, Gumball se retiró a sus aposentos aún más molesto de lo que se sintió cuando se enteró de esa estúpida relación, el problema era que no sabía porque se sentía tan molesto, después de todo Fionna tenía derecho a estar con quien se le diera la gana, eso no era de su importancia….

-¡cabeza de chicle!- el dulce príncipe se levantó de su cama al escuchar el apodo que Marshall lee le había puesto tan ``cariñosamente``.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Gumball con gesto aburrido.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Fionna anduviera de novia con esa estúpida fogata andante?- pregunto el vampiro con cara de pocos amigos mientras flotaba de cabeza en el techo de la habitación del monarca.

-¿y que querías que hiciera?, no puedo prohibírselo.- dijo el dulce príncipe.

-claro que puedes, si se lo pides como un favor real, no se negara.-dijo Marshall cruzándose de brazos.

-no todos somos tan egoístas como tú, ¿además porque no hiciste algo?, después de todo tu eres el que está enamorado de ella.- dijo Gumball haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡yo no estoy enamorado de ella!-grito el vampiro completamente sonrojado.

-¿porque te molestas en negarlo?, es estúpido.-dijo el dulce príncipe para picarlo un poco.

Marshall lee solo lo miro angustiado, el sabía que estaba enamorado de la humana, no necesitaba que nadie más lo supiera.

-¡bueno ya! Lo acepto, estoy enamorado de ella, pero si le dices a alguien de esto, te juro que chupare hasta la última gota de tu asquerosa sangre ¿entendiste?- dijo el vampiro tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

El monarca del dulce reino se quedó callado durante varios segundos. Estaba medio sorprendido y medio enfadado ….

-no puedes.-Marshall lo miro desconcertado.

-claro que puedo, ya lo hice.- dijo soltándolo.

-no dejare que Fionna se acerque a ti, eres incluso más peligroso que el príncipe flama.- dijo Gumball levantándose de la cama.

-bah, como si te importara el bienestar de ella, tu, que la vives menospreciando por su edad.-dijo el chico acercándose a la ventana para irse.

-eso no te importa, y te lo advierto, no te metas en su vida más, aléjate de ella.- dijo el dulce príncipe de manera amenazante.

-¡ja!, no me des ordenes, si tu no harás algo, entonces yo si.- dijo y salió por la ventana.

Fin flash back

Solo unas semanas después cuando vio a Marshall coqueteando descaradamente con Fionna fue que entendió que él también se había enamorado de ella y se sintió idiota.

Pero no era como si remorderse le devolviera el cariño de la humana. Ya no había nada que hacer ahí.

Siguió en la ventana divagando en sus propios pensamientos cuando una muy agitada mentita irrumpió en su despacho.

-hey ¿qué te ocurre pequeña?-pregunto el príncipe tratando de calmar al angustiado caramelo.

-llego una carta, es de su hermana, el mensajero dijo que era de suma urgencia que usted la abriera en este instante.- dijo la ama de llaves tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El monarca del dulce reino se extrañó, y procedió a abrir la carta rápidamente. Cuando la leyó se puso tan pálido que por un momento la señora mentita creyó que iba a desmayarse.

-su majestad, ¿se siente bien?- pregunto el caramelo con preocupación.

-señora mentita, necesito que reúna a todo el personal, pronto tendremos una visita inesperada.-dijo Gumball dejando el sobre en el escritorio mientras se dirigía al perchero donde tenía colgada su chaqueta.

-¿quién nos visita? Su majestad.-pregunto el ama de llaves.

-la alianza de los reinos.- dijo el dulce príncipe y salió apresurado del despacho dejando a una mentita a punto de desmayarse.

…..

Marshall lee estaba agotando lo último de su paciencia. Llevaban caminando durante media hora y lo único que encontraban era árboles y árboles, ninguna entrada o letrero que tuviera el nombre de la estúpida ciudad a la que intentaban llegar.

-deberías dejar el mal humor marshy, eso no ayuda en nada.-dijo Fionna que estaba recostada en su espalda cargando a cake en su mochila que se había dormido por el cansancio.

-Fi, ¿que no te estabas muriendo?-dijo el vampiro con fastidio.

La aventurera estaba por replicarle algo cuando algo sonó en los arbustos que los alerto de que no estaban solos, Marshall se puso en guardia y espero solo un poco, hasta que de los arbustos salió un hombre parecido a Fionna pero con un gorro de gato en vez de uno de conejo.

-¡hey Sam! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la humana reconociendo al hombre y alzando la mano en señal de saludo.

-Sam estar bien, ¿cómo estar Fionna?- pregunto el desconocido.

-no tan bien como quisiera, viejo ¿podrías llevarnos a brillotopia?- pregunto la humana con una sonrisa amable.

-claro.- dijo e hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera.

-hey Fi, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Marshall en voz baja.

-si, lo conocí cuando caí por accidente en su ciudad.- dijo la humana con tranquilidad.

El desconocido los fue guiando hasta que encontraron la vieja puerta de un bunquer, la abrió, y los dejo pasar primero. Adentro todo estaba lleno de ruinas que Marshall reconoció al instante, edificios hechos pedazos, televisores apilados en montañas pequeñas de basura, pinturas, esqueletos, era una de las ciudades que habían quedado en ruinas después de la guerra.

Se adentraron aún más en los escombros, donde podían ver gente caminando con niños de la mano, puestos de víveres en todos lados, ruido y movimiento. A la humana le recordaba el centro del dulce reino, a Marshall le recordaba el centro de su viejo pueblo.

Sam salvaje los guio por diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa construida con pedazos de escombros.

-sigan.- dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta y dejándoles el paso libre para que entraran.

Marshall vio con detenimiento cada rincón, era pequeño pero acogedor.

-Sam mostrarles la habitación donde dormirán.- dijo y siguió por un pasillo que se encontraba al pie de la pequeña cocina.

El rey de los vampiros lo siguió, mientras veía cada cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, le parecía curioso que ese hombre aparentemente humano tuviera cuadros tan conocidos en su época. Estaba por preguntarle a la aventurera por que el tenia esos tesoros, cuando se percató de la suave respiración de esta.

Se había quedado dormida, estaba tan cansada y mal herida que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, y él no se lo impediría.

-Fionna quedarse en esta habitación, chico de piel extraña quedarse en habitación de enfrente.-dijo Sam señalando cada habitación.

Marshall lee entro a la habitación de la humana y la recostó en la cama, la cubrió con la manta y luego al salir, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí.- dijo Marshall al hombre y este sonrió, luego el vampiro se metió también a su habitación, y se recostó en la cama flotando encima de ella mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado.

No le gustaba comportarse tan serio, le hacía sentir el peso de sus mil años y odiaba recordarlo. Pero aun con tantos problemas, solo podía pensar en Fionna, en su cabello dorado y en su torpeza adorable. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a amarla tan locamente, el jamás se había enamorado de nadie, ni siquiera recordaba la chica con la que estaba por salir el día que comenzó la guerra. Era un sentimiento inexplicable.

Por eso le molestaba infinitamente cuando otro hombre se acercaba. Y es que parecía que todos querían robársela, todos quedaban encantados con su belleza, y ella no se enteraba de nada, siempre estaba celoso y asustado de que alguien pueda quitársela, a veces sentía deseos de encerrarla en su casa y ya no dejarla salir nunca más, pero si no lo hacía era porque no tenía las agallas, como tampoco las tenía para decirle que la amaba, lo único que podía hacer era molestarla y hacerla sonrojar, con eso siempre comprobaba que ella sentía algo por él y eso le daba paz por las noches.

…...

Recién amanecía cuando, en una habitación, sucia por el polvo, una pequeña rubia abría los ojos con dificultad, estaba tan desorientada que no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Se sacó las mantas rápidamente y de un salto salió de la cama quedando de pie en el frio suelo, pero al hacerlo, su mareo fue tan fuerte que terminó estrellándose contra la madera de este. Al ver que sus piernas le fallaron, maldijo por lo bajo y se arrastró hasta la cama, donde sosteniéndose con los brazos se subió y quedo sentada en ella, espero unos segundos más y lo intento de nuevo pero con más calma esta vez, camino despacio a la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un vampiro flotante con cara preocupada.

-¡Fionna! ¿Que fue ese ruido que….?- Marshall no pudo terminar la frase, la vista que tenia de las piernas de la humana lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que esta se acercara y le tocara la frente.

-¿tienes fiebre viejo?- dijo y este se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.-

-c-claro que no, como crees.- dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la humana mientras le quitaba la mano de la cara y se cruzaba de brazos.

-solo venía a ver como estabas, ¿vas a desayunar?-dijo el vampiro calmándose un poco.

-oh ¡claro que sí!, ¡me muero de hambre!- dijo la humana tratando de pasar por el lado del vampiro, pero este se lo impidió poniendo un brazo apoyado en el marco justo a la altura de la cara de la aventurera.

Fionna lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Marshall se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de su cara, y sonrió de manera seductora, la humana lo miro confundida y él dijo:

-¿sabes preciosa?, si sales vestida de esa manera tan…..apetitosa, me veré en la penosa situación de tener que raptarte y comerte, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-le guiño el ojo, la aventurera se sonrojo furiosamente y él se alejó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro agregando.-vístete lindura.-y salió de la habitación antes de que una almohada impactara con brutal fuerza en su cabeza.

-¡eres un imbécil Marshall lee!-grito Fionna desde la habitación y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe al escuchar la carcajada del odioso vampiro.

…

Cake y Sam salvaje ya estaban en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente cuando Marshall bajo flotando las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-cuando el demonio amanece feliz, solo desgracias pueden venir.- dijo la felina en voz cantarina.

-buenos días, ¿chico de la piel extraña querer desayunar?- dijo el hombre con tono amable.

-claro, ¿pero tienes algo de color rojo?, ya sabes ¿cómo fresas o manzanas?- pregunto el vampiro ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de la gata fastidiosa.

-en mesa del rincón haber lo que pides.-dijo y el vampiro floto hasta la mesa para coger un tazón.

En esos momentos Fionna bajo con dificultad las escaleras, y saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar con los demás.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?-pregunto Cake a la humana.

-bien, solo me duelen las costillas.- dijo la aventurera tomando una tostada del plato.

-Sam tener remedio para eso.-dijo y se levantó a buscar entre los cajones de la cocina una pequeña botella.

Cake, Fionna Y Marshall se le quedaron viendo cuando el saco su cabeza del cajón y les mostro un pequeño frasco de color morado.

-esto tener lágrimas de ciclope.- entonces los demás entendieron a lo que se refería y la humana tomo el frasco entre sus manos lo destapo y lo bebió.

Todos esperaron la reacción de la aventurera, esta se estiro, se quitó los vendajes, se levantó la blusa, se subió y bajo las medias, movió en círculos los tobillos y toco su ceja izquierda.

-ahh mucho mejor, gracias Sam.-dijo y sonrió, Cake y Marshall sonrieron y volvieron a desayunar tranquilamente.

Sam y Fionna se volvieron a sentar, pero minutos después la gata rompió el silencio preguntando:

-Sam, ¿aquí no hay alguna biblioteca o algo así?-

-¿que ser biblioteca?-pregunto el hombre con gesto desconcertado.

-es un lugar grande donde se guardan los libros.-respondió Fionna. El chico se quedó pensando y entonces dijo:

-haber algo como eso cerca de lago toxico.-Marshall dejo el tazón sobre la mesa y pregunto:

-¿dónde esta ese lago toxico?-

-estar cerca del edificio más alto.- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos del tamaño de la construcción.

-bueno chicos, recojan sus cosas, es hora de ir a la biblioteca.-dijo la aventurera levantándose de la mesa con los platos de su hermana y los de ella, y lavándolos para después guardarlos entre los cajones de la cocina.

…

Fionna estaba tan roja como podría estarlo un tomate, desde que habían salido de la casa Marshall se la había pasado haciendo comentarios subidos de tono y fastidiándola por cualquier cosa, ya no lo soportaba. Pero definitivamente la había hartado cuando le alzo la falda, entonces ella completamente roja de vergüenza e ira, se volteo y le dijo:

-¡eres un maldito pervertido!-y entonces le dio un coscorrón que dejo la cara del vampiro estampada contra el suelo.

Siguieron caminando un tramo más entre escombros guiados por Sam salvaje hasta que llegaron a un largo verde fosforescente.

-ustedes seguirme, nosotros rodear lago toxico.- y camino hacia la derecha del lago mientras los demás lo seguían.

Mientras caminaban, la aventurera se quedó mirando una pequeña mancha negra que resaltaba en el lago, ladeo la cabeza a la derecha y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor que era, de repente salto un pequeño pescadito y entonces una anguila gigante con orejas en vez de ojos salió del líquido verde y se comió el pescadito. Fionna se estremeció y volteo la cara al lado contrario del lago.

Caminaron por unos minutos mas hasta que divisaron una puerta de concreto medio despedazada con una grieta en el centro lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una persona grande, Sam les indico que tenían que entrar por ahí, y antes de entrar metió las puntas de cuatro ramas gruesas en el lago para que iluminaran la oscuridad del lugar.

Caminaron durante quince minutos hasta llegar a una sala completamente alta, llena de pinturas en las paredes y estanterías llenas de libros tan altas que tocaban el techo.

-¡algebraico!-dijo la aventurera mirando todo con grandes ojos azules.

-tardaremos toda una vida en buscar lo que necesitamos.-dijo Cake con tono lastimero.

-hermana, porque vinimos aquí, Gumball no nos dijo nada de este lugar.-pregunto Fionna mirando ahora a su hermana.

-escuche de esta biblioteca, pensé que si veníamos encontraríamos más pistas.-dijo la felina con gesto pensativo.

-¿que es lo que necesitamos bola de pelos?-pregunto Marshall flotando hasta lo alto de uno de los estantes.

Cake lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.-historia y diarios.-

-entonces síganme, la biblioteca esta por secciones así será más fácil encontrar lo que buscamos.-dijo el rey vampiro y se adentró entre el laberinto de estantes mientras los demás lo seguían.

Marshall lee buscaba con la mirada los nombres que la gata le había dicho pero no encontraba nada, pasaron por la sección de ciencia ficción, por la de acción, por la de ciencias naturales y por la de matemáticas y física, sin querer choco contra un letrero, cuando abrió los ojos para verlo casi se hecha a reír, decía romance, bajo la mirada un poco para ver a Fionna que caminaba tranquilamente con Cake en brazos y sonrió ante la ironía de la situación.

Siguió buscando por unos minutos más hasta que los encontró.

-¡los encontré!-dijo mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más campo.-dijo la humana.

-buena idea chamaca.- dijo la felina mientras saltaba de los brazos de su hermana al suelo.

-bien, bola de pelos, ve con el enorme tipo, yo iré con Fi.-dijo Marshall mientras tomaba a la humana de las manos y se la llevaba a la sección de historia antes de que la gata protestara.

…

Marshall observaba a Fionna desde la oscuridad, quería darle un buen susto solo para molestarla, la había dejado sola que ojeara los libros mientras él se escondía y ponía su mejor cara de demonio, esta vez si la asustaría.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la humana quien estaba sumamente concentrada en su lectura, tomo aire y….

-¿encontraste algo marsh?-pregunto la humana como si nada y el soltó todo el aire, decepcionado.

-por lo menos pudiste esperar, que aguafiestas.- dijo poniéndose de cabeza enfrente de la humana, esta lo miro y cerro de golpe el empolvado libro haciendo que el vampiro tosiera.

-no me das miedo Marshall.-dijo y se empino para alcanzar un libro de color verde.

El pálido chico cogió el libro más rápido y lo levanto por encima de la cabeza sonriendo con superioridad mientras la aventurera rodaba los ojos.

-vamos marsh no tenemos tiempo para esto.-dijo la humana dando un salto para alcanzar el libro, pero el monarca de los vampiros floto un poco más alto y luego regreso a su lugar.

-te lo daré, pero con una condición.-dijo Marshall mirando la cara enojada de Fionna.

.¿Qué condición?-el vampiro sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-bésame.-dijo y Fionna se hecho a reír.

-claro, ahora dime la condición real.-

-si lo quieres debes besarme.- dijo agrandando aún mas su sonrisa y Fionna se sonrojo.

-bien, pero cierra los ojos.-dijo y él se sonrojo, no pensó que fuera tan fácil.

La humana sonrió traviesamente cuando vio que el vampiro cerró los ojos, tomo impulso y salto encima de el haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, y ella tomando el libro, se levantó con pose triunfante y le dijo:

-no pensaste que sería tan fácil ¿verdad marsh?-Marshall solo la miro y luego una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios.

-no, pero ha valido la pena el golpe.-la humana lo miro confundida.-tengo una linda vista de tu ropa interior desde aquí abajo, son rojos, mi color favorito.-termino y la chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-¡deja de mirarme pervertido!-dijo bajándose la falda y alejándose del vampiro quien volvía a flotar.

-¿porque?, es una vista agradable.- dijo y rio, hace mucho no molestaba a Fionna, realmente sentía una carga menos.

La humana bufo y aun sonrojada, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.-deja de hacer estupideces y mejor ayúdame a buscar.-dijo y saco cinco libros para entregárselos al vampiro.

…

Cake estaba por el décimo diario, pero no había encontrado nada, pensaba que tal vez esto ayudaría, pero no encontraron más que basura. Se sentó en el suelo un poco desanimada hasta que Sam salvaje llego corriendo con un libro en las manos.

-¿que traes ahí?-pregunto la gata.

-Sam encontrar esto debajo de papeles, Sam leer algo de guerra champiñones, Cake interesa esto.- dijo y se lo paso a la gata que lo miraba sorprendida mientras le echaba una ojeada.

-oh esto nos servirá, buen trabajo.-dijo sonriéndole.

El libro que encontró Sam salvaje traía respuesta a cosas que ni Marshall sabia, pues era ni más ni menos que el diario de Simone Pretikov, más conocida como la reina helada.

…

-aquí no hay nada que nos importe marsh.-dijo la humana completamente fastidiada después de revisar el quinceavo libro sin tener nada de suerte.

-ahh tienes razón, es estúpido seguir aquí.- dijo y floto más haya.

Fionna siguió esculcando en algunas hileras mas hasta que encontró un libro delgado que ponía como título ``ciudades del mundo``, lo ojeo un segundo y lo guardo en su mochila junto con el enchiridion.

Saco otro libro al azar y comenzó a leerlo, hablaba de una guerra, y de muchas alianzas en el transcurso de la misma, pero cuando leyó la palabra alianzas recordó algo importante.

-marsh ¿Qué es la alianza de los reinos?-el pobre vampiro dejo caer todos los libros que tenía en los brazos y con mirada nerviosa, la miro.

-¿para qué quieres saber eso?- pregunto recogiendo los libros rápidamente.

-Cake me dijo algo del tema.-``gata estúpida`` pensó Marshall lee y se acercó a Fionna.

-bueno es como un pacto que hicieron todas las naciones para evitar una guerra como la de los champiñones.- dijo lo más simple que pudo con ánimo de cortar el tema y dejarlo ahí.

-mmm ¿no hay alguien que represente a los humanos?-hay no, ya estaba metiéndose con asuntos peligrosos.

-bueno no hay nadie.-dijo Marshall con duda en la voz.

-¿es porque somos solo dos?-

-no, eso no tiene nada que ver.-dijo el vampiro con voz suave.

-¿entonces?- pregunto la humana con mirada inocente.

Marshall lee la miro, no se sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿porque?- insistió la aventurera.

-no te lo diré Fionna.-dijo y ella frunció el ceño.

-dímelo.-

-no lo haré.-

¿Qué me lo digas!- grito la chica.

-¡no puedo decírtelo!- grito Marshall con furia.

-¡tienes que!- grito Fionna agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Marshall la miro y se sintió aún más desesperado, pero si no se lo decía ahora no se lo decía nunca y si se enteraba por otros la perdería para siempre.

-bien, ¡se supone que ni tú, ni tu hermano Finn deben existir!, ¡Marcelinne y yo teníamos ordenes de matarlos!-

**Lamento la espera, el sexto capitulo estará un poco demorado, pero tratare de subirlo pronto, gracias a los que me leen y soportan mis ausencias, espero que les aya gustado. sin mas por el momento me despido. :D**


End file.
